


Comrades and Lovers: Reunion

by glinda4thegood



Series: Comrades & Lovers Universe [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Klingons, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glinda4thegood/pseuds/glinda4thegood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows <i>Comrades and Lovers</i>, and <i>Comrades: After Wrigley's</i>. Korax on Tellis as Ambassador, reunites with Llant. Wolfe finds par'Mach in all the right places. More Klingons join Star Colony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolfe

**YEAR SEVEN AFTER WRIGLEY**

 _KRILL: WOLFE_

Krill watched her walk through the crowded restaurant. It amused him to see casual bystanders instinctively move out of her way.

She was the first female human Krill had seen whose skin was darker than most Klingon's. Her black hair, cropped to the shape of her head, seemed at first to give her an odd, unfinished appearance. As he watched her the initial impression altered. She was simply stripped of artifice or non-essential. With her breasts flattened under a black elastunic, Wolfe looked as slim and hard as a female Klingon, and somehow immeasurably more dangerous.

Speed, Krill thought with appreciation. She was built for action and speed. Dressed for business, but prepared to fight

One of the Altassi trade reps signaled to her. She paused by his table.

Krill moved forward.

“Second Ambassador Krill!” The trade rep gestured a welcome as Krill approached the table. He was nervous about performing the requested introduction, in spite of the substantial bribe. “Have you exchanged greeting with Commander Wolfe of the Star? She represents Star Colony, an influential trading concern.”

“Tellis commerce department speaks highly of your colony, Commander Wolfe.” Krill stared into her eyes.

They were brown, but so dark they were almost black. Her eyes narrowed, her hand brushed against her utility belt.

“I didn't know there were Klingons here. The empire has an embassy on Tellis?” Wolfe took a step toward him.

“Two years now,” Krill said. “We have an embassy, warehouses on the edge of port, and are expanding our empire’s trade opportunities.”

“Interesting. Tellis is a strange place to find a Klingon weapons master with the title of ambassador, selling goods like a Tellurian peddler.” She took another step toward him, beginning an inspection of his body that started at his head and ended at his boots..

“Deliberate insult!” Krill laughed, pleased. She was no simpering Telli, but a sparring partner worth his time and skill.

The Altassi retreated, waving his hands in farewell.

“I’m not currently a weapons master. And we aren’t yet as good as Tellurian peddlers.” Krill returned her inspection. She didn't keep distance like most humans. She confronted, like a Klingon. “And as thorny as you are, I would wager your primary area of expertise is not trade, or diplomacy.”

Wolfe’s eyes widened. “Is this possible? A Klingon with a sense of humor about himself?”

“Join me for a drink, we’ll explore the question.” Krill watched her reaction with interest. Her fingers moved slightly, then were still. She wished to have a weapon in her hand.

The task Kendal had set him was taking on new perspective. It could very well turn out to be more interesting and educational than he had imagined, with the bonus of, perhaps, coming to understand his friend's obsession with a human female.

“I don’t drink with chance-met Klingons.”

Krill indicated an empty booth. “To tell the truth, this meeting was not left to chance. I bribed the Altassi to introduce me. Is it possible for you to think of me as an ambassador, rather than a Klingon?”

“Give it up. You’re Klingon the length of your backbone.” Wolfe shrugged. “You have something to say, important enough to risk scaring that Altassi into hysterics?”

“A drink, and I'll explain.” Krill sat at the front corner of the table, gesturing toward the opposite seat.

“Some of that foul blood wine?”

“Whiskey, I think.” He entered an order on the table slate.

“One drink. Start talking.” Wolfe perched on the edge of the seat across from him, poised for movement.

A bottle and two chunky glasses materialized on the slate. Krill reached to break the seal on the bottle with a fingernail. He poured dark golden liquid into the glasses.

“Looks like the real thing, not synth. At least you’re prepared to pay for the pleasure of my conversation.” Wolfe scrutinized the holomark on the bottle. "Real whiskey. Terran whiskey. Extravagant, and unexpected, for a Klingon."

Krill raised his glass. “If eyes were spears, I would be dead at your feet.”

“Interesting departure from the traditional toast.” Wolfe took a small sip of whiskey. She nodded approval. “You’ve been marked by more mundane weaponry, batleth dueling? With Shahar? Those cuts on your cheeks were made by an opponent deliberately targeting your eyes. Mechleth rather than batleth, perhaps. He respected your abilities enough to resort to this tactic, and you’re alive, with your eyes intact, so you’re good at self-defense.”

“It was my vocation, when I was young.” Krill felt caution replace a small portion of his amusement. He emptied his glass in a long swallow, then leaned forward slightly, staring at her. “I worked hard, and had an aptitude. _Don’hel_ warriors need to be extremely good at self-defense.”

Wolfe frowned. "You have a male mate?”

“I'm surprised you understand the language,” he said slowly. She was too knowledgeable about Klingons. “My mate was a warrior. He was catalyst for the confrontation that earned me these scars. But that was over nine years ago. He died. The assassin who cut us both died. Many other warriors died. And I was exiled to a tiny mining station on the fringe of the Bergen, as warrior-third, assigned engineering duties.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Her hands had become very still.

Krill relaxed. This human was astute, direct and potentially dangerous. Qualities he admired. “A mining station in the Bergen. Agab? You know it?”

Her hand went to her utility belt. “The Star visited there once.”

“Once, or twice?” Krill ignored the phaser aimed at his torso. “Something I said, Wolfe?”

“This isn't amusing. Is he alive?”

“Yes.” Krill pointed across the bar floor. “Put your weapon away. Let me introduce you to Ambassador Kendal. As you have surmised, he is the reason for our chance meeting.”

Wolfe stood to watch Korax cross the room. She kept the phaser in the palm of her hand, inconspicuous but ready.

“That’s the exact expression,” Krill murmured.

“What are you talking about?”

“He said her officers viewed him as a plate of dead gagkh, and your face conveys just the right mixture of disgust and disappointment.”

“Believe me -- I’d rather be eating dead gagkh than finding Korax is still alive,” she said.

Korax stopped in front of their table. “Wolfe.”

“Korax? You've changed." Her eyes lingered on his brow ridges. "Is there some good reason I shouldn't shoot you here?"

“My name is Kendal now, and you know all the reasons it would be inexpedient to kill me, unprovoked, in front of witnesses. Please, sit down.”

Krill moved over and Korax sat. He ordered another glass and filled it with whiskey.

“Is she here?”

Wolfe sat reluctantly, slipping the phaser back into her belt. “No. And I can’t express how earnestly I regret my own presence.”

“I intend to see her. Will you help?”

Wolfe glared at them. “You’re insane. Wasn’t ripping her heart out once enough, even for a Klingon?”

“I don’t understand.” Korax frowned. “I don’t plan to harm her. I need to see her.”

“I’d rather kill you in front of witnesses.”

“Why?” Krill saw rage on a scale that seemed disproportionate to the situation. Her eyes had gone molten black with the emotion after his friend's request.

“Klingons.” Wolfe grabbed her glass and downed the contents. “How much has he told you about what happened between them? Here's a few things he wouldn't know anything about." She turned the full force of her anger on Korax. "After we dumped you in the Bergen she nearly got herself -- and us! -- killed more times than I counted. Didn’t sleep or eat, drank too much and Carey had to monitor her for l’chan use. Then she started working like a Vulcan on a mission.”

“On your Star Colony?”

“Your rejection precipitated that behavior. As strong as she is, it took her a while to process the guilt and loss." Wolfe grimaced. "She didn’t understand why you insisted on leaving without resolving what was between the two of you.”

“I thought, before the sifter stress and drugs, that perhaps there was something . . . But afterwards I wasn’t sure,” Korax said quietly.

“You _thought_ she cared for you?” Wolfe rolled her eyes. “Exactly what does it take to convince a Klingon that a woman loves him? Self-immolation?”

“Under Klingon law honor-amend service was my only option. I was crazy myself. It was years before my sleep was uninterrupted by terrible dreams.” The statement was matter-of-fact, but Korax' voice carried an echo of old distress.

“Bad luck for both of you, then. Why should I help you reawaken those feelings? She has a life, she has a home.”

Krill saw Korax’ knuckles go white as he gripped his glass.

"Does she have a mate?”

"Damn you." Wolfe met his eyes. “If you wanted her, why did you leave her? Klingon honor? Masculine pride? I told you how it was in the transporter room, before you left. I hope you did have a bad time of it afterwards.”

“Answer him," Krill said quietly.

“No,” she said finally, bitterly. “She doesn’t have a mate.”

Korax unclenched his hands. “Something lies between us that is not yet finished. Would she refuse to see me?”

“She’s different now, stronger in some ways,” Wolfe said flatly. “Can’t you leave it in the past? She finally did.”

“You have to wait for the Altassi freighter to arrive. Speak with me again before you leave and let me know what your actions will be. But understand this, Wolfe. I will see her.” Korax stood, nodded at Krill, and left.

Wolfe refilled her glass and stared moodily into the liquid without drinking.

Krill watched Korax leave the room. “I’d like to tell you the rest of the story I started. May I?”

“Tell me your story. I don’t really want to know, but I have a feeling the choices to be made in this matter will not be made by me.”

Krill touched the privacy screen. Restaurant sights and sounds faded around them until only ghostlike images could be viewed through the dark forcescreen.

Wolfe leaned back against her seat, tension evaporating from her posture as she rested her hands on the table and took several deep breaths. With a flash of astonishment, Krill realized she was utilizing a focus technique he had learned in childhood. Her eyes were calm and dispassionate when they finally returned to his face.

“So. The story?”

Krill stretched his legs out the side of the booth. He poured more whiskey into his glass. “Kendal has been commander, comrade and friend for seven years. He has always offered me the respect one warrior gives another in battle. We worked in deadly conditions, worked hard. Single-handedly he improved the life of his crew, and steadily rose in rank and fortune. During the entire time I have known him he has had one thought in his mind, day and night, lurking beneath daily routine, momentarily obscured by crises -- but always there. Llant’Gornu. He spoke the oath with her. Do you understand what this means?”

“It’s the Klingon equivalent to a human marriage ceremony,” Wolfe said slowly. “She found out later what she had pledged. He didn’t tell her himself. We went back into the Bergen four years afterwards, looking for him. The post had moved, and Agab knew nothing, her few contacts knew nothing.”

“So close. It couldn't have been long after we left for Eev,” Krill said. “That was three years ago. You have said she is different. Would she still look for him, if she knew where to search?”

“Merde. I’d rather not think about that.” Wolfe avoided Krill’s eyes. “When we couldn’t find him, she left the Star for several weeks, with our Klingon weapons master.”

“The Klingon who trained her?” Krill frowned. “Someone Korax will have to kill?”

Wolfe frowned and snorted. “As if he could. Explain.”

“We saw her fight in the Olympics,” Krill said. “We saw she had been trained by Shahar. She bears his scar. I've never heard of Shahar training human -- and female! If they were more than tutor and pupil, Korax will be honor-bound to challenge the Shahar. And honor aside, I believe he would try and kill any male who has touched her.”

“I'd like to see that. Korax gutted and bleeding.” A flash of humor chased across Wolfe’s face. “Ghast is old now, was old when Llant found him. Not that he’s too old to be a rival to Korax. If Ghast is any measure, Klingon libido doesn’t lessen much with age. But she calls him brother, he calls her _thari._ They are close as two people can be, without being lovers.”

“Ghast!” Krill wondered for a brief moment if she was lying to him. “Ghast is dead. He was assassin elite for the council before my abrupt change of occupation. He was the greatest Shahar fighter of his generation! He spoke before the council against any alliance with the Federation, and many Klingons respected and agreed with his arguments. He died in a hunting accident. Eaten, I believe the official obituary reported.”

“Well, he has the scars of ‘gflreug teeth on his legs, but he also wears a string of ‘gfleurg teeth around his neck. Llant found him drinking on a little borderspace planet and convinced him to train her in batleth. She learned about Klingon culture and honor from him, immersed herself in the exercise rituals and weapons practice. They spent entire days fighting. When we couldn’t find Korax, Ghast took her to a planet called D’sari.”

“By the hells. That’s a desolate planet. Evil native life, uncomfortable climactic conditions. Shahar use it for the road of the warrior, an endurance ritual." Krill shook his head, amazed. "That’s in Klingon space. You took the Star into the heart of Klingon space?”

Krill remembered joking with Korax about creating an opera based on his experience with Llant’Gornu. The more he learned about the human, the more operatic the situation seemed.

“Ghast said it was necessary." Wolfe sighed, poured another small measure of whiskey. "They came back dark, hard, and sharp as facetted dilythium, and Llant had a white scar on her shoulder. I was afraid when I saw her again, her eyes were like Ghast’s. But the old warrior was right; she was also calm and focused.”

There was a long silence. “Why does he want to see her?” Wolfe asked, finally. “He has a good rank. A decent post.”

“She is his mate. He's emotionally bonded to her.”

“After seven years? They were together only a few days. We never understood it,” Wolfe said. “Why would she want a Klingon?”

“We have many outstanding qualities,” Krill grinned at her. “I admit, the strength of the bond seems unusual, especially considering she is human -- and such a human! Would she see him?”

“I don’t know. If approached directly, she might find good reasons to refuse. I'm not exaggerating when I say losing him once nearly killed her.”

“One thing I have never heard Llant’Gornu called is coward.” Krill watched the tension reappear in the carriage of Wolfe’s shoulders. “She’s not with the Star on this trip, but she is still captain?”

“Yes,” Wolfe said slowly, “although she has mainly stayed at the colony in the last year. We have another officer who has fully interfaced with the H’russ, and can act as captain.”

“Will you think about his request, and try to aid him?” Krill leaned forward, grasped her hand in a strong hold. “If you can't help, he will try and find a way on his own. I project consequences from that could be severe. Now that he knows where she is, nothing will prevent him from seeing her, in the end.”

“I’ll think about it.” Wolfe withdrew her hand.

“For now, that’s enough.” Krill studied her face. “If you have no plans for the evening, I often play games at a local establishment. Humans can usually be found there, and I am told the selection of human foods is good. Come with me, talk to me. Klingons -- like humans -- are not all carved from the same pattern.”

Wolfe began to laugh. “Now that’s a proposal I didn’t expect. What games do you play?” she asked with delicate innuendo.

Krill’s eyebrows rose. “With a human female? T’chak points, poker, d’abo.”

“Do you wager?” Wolfe asked. “I’ve thrown t’chak before, and played poker, of course.”

Krill deactivated the privacy screen and stood. “I won’t wager against you, but perhaps we can find partners who won’t think a human female could have much skill with a knife."

Wolfe unfolded from the booth. She stood, inspecting him with a frown of concentration. “You are clever, and personable. Good qualities to attract any of the Star crew. I have to ask myself if Korax is that manipulative and shrewd? The universe is turning upside down."

“He is very shrewd, but my part in this comes from our friendship,” Krill said. "It would help me be a better friend if I could understand something more about humans."

"You’re a strange mixture, Krill. You’re more like Kion than Ghast.”

“I assumed your Klingon acquaintances had been limited.” Krill led her through the crowded restaurant. “Who is Kion?”

Wolfe was slow to answer. “Star Colony has two Klingon residents. Kion is mated to our Intelligence Officer. He is much younger than Ghast, serious where Ghast is boisterous. Ghast has spent his spare time with Morgan, learning vulgar colloquialisms from her, and trying to empty the colony’s beverage cellars by himself. Kion likes to build things, and studies planetary engineering and design with Sheila. Because of his previous occupation, T’Prenda is educating him in ambassadorial protocols so he can represent Star Colony at official functions that Llant despises, and may benefit from a male presence.

“Ghast’s third arm is the batleth, Kion is better with a knife than I am.

“Ghast listens to Klingon opera for hours, and also likes to stand on his front porch and sing. The sound carries down the mountain with unnerving clarity. Kion would rather sit quietly with Poppy or T’Prenda, playing chess or arguing the importance of security and intelligence activity in a society.”

“Shahan?” Krill stopped abruptly.“You have both Shahan and Shahar warriors living at Star Colony?”

Wolfe checked his discomfiture with a sideways glance. “I wondered if his characteristics were peculiar to his guild.”

“We have few Shahan. Their skills are rare in our population. And prized.” Krill mentally filed the information for future investigation.

“And you? Ex-weapons master, engineer, ambassador? You need not fear I hold stereotypical views of Klingon warriors. Those I am acquainted with are increasingly diverse.”

Krill laughed. “My own experiences and opportunities have been unusual. I've discovered that life as, shall we say, an economic warrior can be as stimulating and satisfying as the more physical discipline.”

“If you were female, Llant would probably offer you a post,” Wolfe mocked.

“I understand that to be a compliment.” Krill stepped outside the restaurant, looked at the night sky. “I could call transport, or we could walk. It isn’t far, and the night is fine.”

“All nights on Tellis seem to be fine.” Wolfe fell into step beside him. “Every time I’ve been here the weather has been pleasant. Hot but pleasant.”

“Tellis is remarkable for fine weather, and spectacular seasonal storms. They broadcast the storms on vid channels, and they seem popular.”

“We still have wind storms on Star, with little rainfall yet." Her voice carried a note of pride. "But there are awesome displays of aurora at night.”

“Agab’s only redeeming feature was the winter aurora. As much as I despise that planet, occasionally I remember the still, cold nights, and the brilliant colors.” Silence stretched between them, but Krill didn't find it an uncomfortable silence.

Wolfe stopped and made a small snort of sound.

“What is it?” Krill asked.

“I'm going to a bar, with a Klingon. For recreation. And we're talking about the weather." She appraised him through narrowed eyes.

Krill laughed, and resumed walking. “What bizarre behavior will you exhibit next?”

“Good question.” She caught up with him, her legs taking long easy strides to match his. “At least my reputation is secure. None of the crew will believe I accepted a social invitation from a Klingon. What’s your best t’chak score? I like to know the capabilities of my partners.”

“Humans and Klingons share this characteristic. They both prefer to win. I'm capable of hitting the eye an average eight times out of 10. Will that be capable enough for you?”

Wolfe smiled. “We will be evenly matched. Where does your knife hit on the odd throws?”

“Occasionally -- the wall next to the board.” Krill chuckled. “My temper . . .”

“Then, we really will be evenly matched.”

 

“Where in the hells have you been?” Korax pushed his desk slate away as Krill entered the darkened office.

“Don’t shout at me, I had a busy evening.” Krill found he enjoyed the volume and ferocity of the question. “I’ve been playing games with Wolfe.”

“Playing games?” Korax stared at him.

“She’s good company. We beat some Circian traders at t’chak. Never get within knife’s throw of that female when she's angry! She pinned one Circian's sleeve to the board! His language was quite stimulating!” Krill laughed at the memory. “Then we played poker. The Terran junior ambassador lost heavily. We finished at Bandl’s, betting on k'eld-sha fighters. And won again!”

“And drank the entire time,” Korax said stonily. He touched the desk globe to greater brightness. “If I didn't know you, I’d ask what else you found to do. You appear quite satisfied with yourself.”

“Certainly it was the most fun I’ve ever had with a female.” Krill took a seat and lounged in shadow, legs outstretched. “We also talked about Llant'Gornu. Wolfe needs to be convinced you mean no harm to her. I think she believes the two of you must meet, but is reluctant to help arrange such a thing.”

“So, she made no commitment?”

“No. I’ll see her at the governor’s brunch tomorrow. We'll talk some more.”

“Lyn was going to attend for us.” Korax considered. "She agreed to continue a discussion?"

“Yes. Tell Lyn he’s been reprieved. Wolfe must go, so I will too. Indications are she enjoys such functions no more than I do, but feels it's part of her job.” Krill studied his friend.

“You appear to be willing to make similar sacrifices -- for your job.”

The mixture of sarcasm and disbelief made Krill laugh again. “This is the closest I have been to a human female, and it's an interesting experience. And informative. I found out who marked your wife. It was Ghast.”

“Ghast?” Korax stared, then shook his head. “Ghast is dead. Even when alive, such a warrior would never have trained a _sheld’kaj_. Do you believe this?”

“We've seen her fight, she is an amazing fighter. If not Ghast, then who? Wolfe maintains Ghast is only her tutor, nothing more.” Krill watched Korax’ face change. “You have wondered.”

Korax growled. “You see too much. Keep it to yourself.”

“I see an exhausted ambassador. Go to bed, get some sleep. If you have to talk to Wolfe again you should be rational and less hostile.” Krill stood, stretched and yawned. “She suspicious, exceptionally observant, and she seems to dislike you very much indeed.”

“Yes.” Korax looked at his hands, clasped into fists. “Thank you, Krill. I'm in your debt.”

Krill stepped around the desk and rested his hand on Korax’ shoulder. “I am here because you saw my worth as a warrior. Any small service I may do for you will scarcely balance the scales. Now, get some sleep. I'll let you will know as soon as she gives her answer.”

 

 _WOLFE: KRILL_

Wolfe wandered down the canopied aisle leading to a shallow, grassy depression full of tables and activity. Yards of pastel-colored fabric draped between the trees formed a gently billowing tent above the area. Telli swarmed around the buffet tables, trailing ribbons and scarfs of the same silky fabric. From a distance it looked like a theatrical dance troupe was performing.

As usual it was hot, although the breeze made the temperature bearable. Representatives of other species clustered in loose groups, talking quietly.

She found a chair near the trunk of a tree. Sleep had come hard last night. Her meeting with Krill and Korax had played and replayed in her memory.

Her first impression of Krill had created a dissonance she still hadn't processed. Klingon, unarmed, amused, urbane; unusual eyes, almost hazel in color, and very intelligent in expression. He would almost be handsome, for a Klingon or even a human, if his face didn't have the scars. Even the fingers and backs of his hands were scarred, making her wonder if the rest of his body bore similar marks. He had simple horizontal brow ridges and a lighter skin tone than Ghast. Perhaps not born on homeworld? Ghast's explanations of these differences were always full of vagaries and exceptions. Krill had the beginnings of silver bands, so over 55, but still young for a Klingon. He was taller than she was by a few inches, and wiry. Built like Kion through the chest.

Korax had been a shock. He looked older with the white bands at his temples, almost distinguished with brow ridges. She'd have to tell Carey about the genetic modification reversal, although chances of getting Korax under a med scanner could be measured in negative numbers. His attitude and demeanor unexpectedly civilized -- was it a deliberate performance? It didn't matter. Wolfe knew with certainty Korax intended to find Llant.

“Greetings, Wolfe.” An Altassi from the trade house stood by a large bucket of chipped ice at the nearby table. He took a handful of cubes, dropped them down the front of his tunic with a sigh.

“Greetings, representative -- Dhelz? Yes, it's warm today.” Wolfe smiled at his expressive grunt.

“They gave you the news, the freighter is behind schedule?” Dhelz trickled ice down his back.

“Thank you, I inquired this morning. It's no inconvenience.” Wolfe saw a tall figure emerge from another entrance. “Enjoy the day. Please excuse me.”

She took two steps toward Krill.

“Wolfe. Such a pleasure to see you.” Port director Yet demanded her attention. Her retinue of staff hovered, making melodic greeting noises.

They reminded Wolfe of Freyjan singing flutterbys. “Port director, I'm pleased to be here. How’s business?”

Yet cocked her head and beamed. “Very good. You've met the new Terran representatives? Tellis is ecstatic to announce there are now two fully staffed trade houses and an embassy representing Terran interests.”

“I’ve met the junior ambassador. We played poker last night.” She saw Yet turn slightly as Krill joined them.

“I had been informed.” The Telli’s face seemed to cloud as she looked at the Klingon. “Accompanied by Second Ambassador Krill.” She hummed, gestured at the tables. “Please enjoy!”

“I hope you aren’t going to eat here,” Krill said quietly, watching Yet disappear.

“I hadn’t thought about it. What did you do to Port director Yet?”

“I make her uncomfortable.” Krill’s face was momentarily transfigured by a dark, fierce expression.

“I’m beginning to suspect Klingons are better actors than I thought they could be.” Wolfe moved toward a group near the beverage tables.

“Some see what they wish to see, some see what they expect to see. Some see the reality of the thing they observe, because they withhold both wish and assumption. May I get you something to drink?”

Wolfe turned and stared at him. "Now all you have to do is start screaming that my lungs don't think before they breathe, and I'll feel like we've known each other for years." She shook her head. "Klingons. I’m going to talk shop with the Terrans. How long are you going to act like my escort?”

“Your presence is the only reason I'm here. I don’t mind socializing with other trade reps, but the food and drink are bad. And the Telli are more comfortable with other warriors on our staff.”

“I can only imagine you do it on purpose.” Wolfe felt a deep, uncomplicated amusement wash over her. “I’ve found you to be damn near rational and polite. Quite un-Klingon in many ways.”

“Don’t be insulting, Wolfe. I would have to challenge you.”

“I’m immune to Klingon theatrics, I have been desensitized by a master.” They reached the group of humans. Wolfe heard Krill laugh as she moved away from him.

She spent the next hour meeting and greeting other traders. Wolfe quickly realized Krill’s presence at her side was creating more interest than trade talk. The speculation in the Terran junior ambassador’s eyes remained unvoiced as he introduced her to other humans. By the time they paused to speak with the head of the Freetraders Guild, she welcomed the Circian’s blunt question.

“Doing business with the Empire? Didn’t think Gem Gornu ever would.”

“We are only acquaintances, Freetrader Allax.” Krill loomed above the Circian, smiling down with an expression of Klingon good humor. “It's a personal relationship, rather than entrepreneurial.”

The Circian made a hollow noise in the back of his nose. His eyes rolled in a Circian expression of profound thought. “Representative Wolfe does not resemble a Klingon warrior in my eyes, or perhaps the term _personal relationship_ means something different to Klingons than it does to Circians.”

Krill’s eyes sparkled. “Jealous, Allax? Leave clever innuendo to the humans. Circians, and Klingons, have little talent for that kind of verbal warfare.”

“Really?” Wolfe looked between them. “I’ll drop by your offices later, Allax. Gornu has work for you.”

The Circian nodded.

“Are you done?” Krill stayed close to her side as she threaded her way back to an entrance.

“I’m almost sure I should be angry with you. What the hell have you been doing here? Half of the Tellis economic community now thinks the Star and the Empire are in bed.” She stopped abruptly. “I didn’t mean to say that, but obviously it’s come to mind.”

“Were you thinking of them?” Krill’s intonation was sympathetic.

“Klingon.” Wolfe resumed walking. “Leave clever innuendo to humans, indeed. Quit while you have the better score, Krill. I liked you last night. Right now I’m a little pissed off.”

“Pissed off?” Krill laughed. “I would enjoy having a discussion about human and Klingon informal speech. What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon? I'd ask you to play t’chak with me again tonight, but unfortunately I have work in the warehouses.”

“Why?” She stopped and glared, hands on her hips. “I’m not going to tell you I’ll help him -- yet. Sticking to me like a burr is not going to speed the process. So, why the personal attention?”

“I have several reasons.” Krill’s laughing eyes spoiled the thoughtful, measured tone of his voice. “I'm waiting for your answer. I enjoyed our games last night. I have no assignment today, after attending the brunch. So if you have nothing planned, I'd like to spend some more time observing you.”

“Observing me? Krill. Explain what you mean by _observing_.”

“Your eyes are black fire right now.” Krill made the same open-armed gesture that Wolfe had often seen Ghast make when evading a direct question. “Kendal hopes to spend the rest of his life with a human woman. I have wondered why. Your character has begun to explain the mystery.”

“I don’t know whether to be offended or . . . offended.”

"Meet me at our consulate this afternoon. I'll show you our compound and gym," Krill said. "You can exercise off that perceived offense with a blade."


	2. Chapter 2

_WOLFE: KLINGON RESEARCH_

“You have a nice gym.” Wolfe examined the hologrid.

“We are warriors with little chance to fight,” Krill said. “So a program of exercise and weapons training is required. I've acted as batleth instructor since we were on Eev."

Wolfe stepped over to a lighted case. “Good selection of weapons.”

“Choose one.”

Krill watched her evaluate the batleths, pick up one, swing it, then set it down. Finally she chose and hefted a sleek blade into the air. She moved into one of Ghast's warm-up routines.

“Ghast trained you, as well.”

“Yes, although I’ve never blooded him. Even old and worn out chasing his two wives, he still can best me easily, screaming at me the entire time. I think I actually give his cardiovascular system a better workout than Llant does.”

“Two wives?” Krill began to stretch. “Klingon? Are there Klingon women at Star Colony?”

“No.” Wolfe snorted. “Human, Circian.” She rotated her arms. “He explained that dual marriages are unusual.”

“Unusual? A warrior might take two wives if there were conflicting family considerations. But human and Circian?” Krill shook his head. “I would be interested to speak with him, to hear his reasoning for such a commitment.”

Wolfe completed her warm-ups, faced him on the floor. “I appreciate this chance to fight. Ghast makes me record my practice time. He seems determined to make a batleth fighter out of me, in spite of the fact I am more comfortable -- and proficient -- with a foil. Stamina is the only area in which we're matched. I'm capable of listening to him yell at me as long as he is capable of yelling.”

Krill assumed a stance of challenge. “I’m a good deal younger than Ghast, if not in his league as a fighter. And I don’t waste breath yelling at my opponent.”

“Set the timer. We’ll see.”

Krill’s blade came up. “Computer, mark first interval.”

Their blades met. It took Wolfe only seconds to realize Krill fought differently than Ghast, and her attention sharpened as she met his attack. He held his weapon unconventionally, using the ends as often as he did the body of the blade. He moved very quickly, and the staggering body-blows Ghast used to get her attention were replaced by a whirlwind of razor-sharp edges.

Almost as fast as Llant. This was a style of fighting to which she’d quickly adapt.

Wolfe found herself unable to take the offensive from him. She hung on, defending herself as he changed to a familiar demand and response routine.

"All right, we both know you’re better," she panted. "And you’re not going to embarrass me. Ghast is usually backing me into a corner at this point."

“If you wanted to kill me, what weapon would you choose?” Krill slowed his attack, circled her.

“Obviously not the batleth,” she hedged. “Probably a phaser. I’ve seen how good you are with sharp metal weaponry. I’d try to keep my distance if I had to kill you.”

The drill timer buzzed. Krill grounded his weapon.

“He’d like to fight you,” Wolfe lowered her batleth, wiping her forehead with her hand. “You’re very good.”

“He trained you well.” Krill replaced the weapons in the case. "You're adaptive, smart."

“You held back. You’re in Llant’s league. Learn to fence, I’ll toast you.” She smiled at his expression. “You have showers?” Wolfe picked up her pack, looked around the gym.

“Shower. Through there. Altassi jets -- plumbing is one thing they excel at.” Krill led her through a door into a small open shower facility.

Wolfe began to remove her boots.

Krill turned to leave.

Wolfe looked up at his withdrawal. “You aren’t going to shower?” She dropped her exercise shorts into a pile on top of her halter, crossed to the wall and activated the jets.

“I was going to, in my quarters.” Krill watched her, shrugged, and began to undress. He joined her under the jets of alternating cool and warm water.

Wolfe turned in the jets, then left the shower. “Blower?”

“There.” Krill deactivated the water and stood, dripping, watching.

Wolfe shook water from her short crop of hair and appraised him frankly. How close had Korax' body been to Krill's, with the genetic modifications in place, she wondered. Both Ghast and Llant had given her information on basic Klingon anatomical differences. Ghast's explanations were geared to offense and defense. Llant's had been a frank discussion of sexual compatibility. Krill's genitalia were hidden from view by the protective abdominal ledge that, Ghast said, automatically moved into place as the body prepared itself for confrontation and combat.

“I’ve never seen a Klingon completely unclothed. You’re not so different from human males. Bonier, but very similar.”

“Since Klingon males and females rarely train together, it’s unusual for them to share shower facilities. If I seem uncomfortable, that’s one reason.” He looked perplexed, but examined her body with what looked like equal interest.

“Do Klingons have nudity taboos? I’ve never asked Ghast. Space knows, your people wear enough layers. I should have considered the possibility. I didn’t think my gender would matter in this situation, as you have stated a sexual preference for males.” He was very well proportioned, she thought, again, like Kion. The scars extended over his arms, chest, back and legs. How much fighting had he seen, to accumulate so much damage?

“Our clothing is the result of environmental factors. Nudity is seldom an option. Socially, to be under-dressed is to be vulnerable.” Krill grimaced. “Klingon females are grim, humorless and volatile. Physically you may have similarities. But you humans are such different creatures.” He grabbed his clothing. “Conversation in the shower with a naked human female is an unsettling experience. I’m going to find a clean uniform.”

It was the first time she had seen him in less than full control of a situation. Wolfe dressed quickly in the ship's fatigues she had packed in her carry. She returned to the hologrid.

“Krill?”

“Here.” He return from another door, dressed in the generic black uniform worn by all the consulate warriors. “Would you like to tour the compound?”

“I would,” she said. "I admit, I am curious about how you live here."

They viewed the warehouses, walked on the common between the administration complex and personnel quarters. Warriors hailed Krill frequently. Wolfe could see the curiosity _she_ aroused in them.

“They quit what they’re doing and watch us,” she observed. “It happened when I came into the reception area this morning. Don’t you get many visitors here?”

“More than our share.” Krill said wryly. “They’re watching you because you're human, and I don’t usually escort females around the consulate. Kendal or Lyn normally draw that kind of duty. Port director Yet often materializes with a group wishing a tour. We’re her showcase consulate. I think she has personal feelings for Kendal.”

Wolfe heard the laughter in his voice. “After observing port director Yet’s reaction to you, I wouldn’t have thought a Klingon was her style. Korax is far more of a sourpuss than you are.”

“Sourpuss? Bad-tasting feline -- or human slang?”

Wolfe grinned. “Human slang. Ghast says _thling’evol_.”

“That’s something you don’t want to say to a warrior,” Krill observed with raised eyebrows. “Did Ghast tell you that?”

“He is sparing with Klingon slang, being too familiar with his pupils' propensity toward using informal language. _Thling’evol_ ... does it describe Korax acurately?”

“You're prejudiced against him. What is your opinion of this facility?” Krill asked as they walked.

“It’s beautiful. Functional and attractive, meticulously cared for. It must be a good place to live.”

“It is, and Kendal’s men appreciate that fact. It's not a common thing for a Klingon warrior to have the advantages of this post. When we arrived this property was condemned. What you see, he has done. His men work hard, but they have choices, and are rewarded for extra effort -- another rarity in the service. What do you really know about him?” Krill stopped walking, turned to face her with his last question.

Wolfe sighed. "Let's sit down on that bench."

They left the gravel path. Tellis’ sun hazed over the top of the compound, touched the commons with a soft glow.

“We all have events in our lives that mark us, for the span of our life. Heights and depths of experience so shattering that an individual is fundamentally changed, the course of their existence altered." Wolfe saw Krill nod. "I see you understand. For Llant'Gornu, two of the events that irrevocably changed her were initiated by Klingons. The destruction of the warbird that earned her a _sheld'kaj_ designation from the Empire. Meeting Korax at Wrigley's. If it seems to you that I judge Korax harshly, I would say to you that he is Klingon, and the reason my best friend has a scar where she once had a heart."

"Yes." Krill watched her steadily. “Korax carries a similar scar. The argument that he is Klingon seems weak, particularly when I consider the obvious regard you have for Ghast."

“Ghast is another of those life-altering events,” Wolfe said. "I still view the Klingon general population as unpredictable predators."

“As you should. Have you thought about his request?”

“It's hard to think of anything else.” And she needed more time. Wolfe stood. “It’s nearly midday, and I need to eat. Don’t you have to do something official?”

Krill laughed. “What do you think I’m doing? You are a top priority assignment.”

“You’re very honest, and it’s obvious you have respect for Korax." She watched the laughter die, to be replaced with deep amusement that reminded her of Ghast's expression when he got Morgan in the gym. "These are both alien concepts, but I’m giving them a chance. Actually I'm impressed that Korax was smart enough to choose you for this assignment.”

“You aren’t offended?” Krill quirked an eyebrow at her. “I would do almost anything to help Kendal. But in truth, this assignment is more pleasure than duty.”

Wolfe rolled her eyes. His delivery of the charming phrase was a dead-on imitation of the Terran junior ambassador. "I'll wager there isn't another Klingon in this compound who could have come up with that bit of flattery."

“Possibly Lyn. He's very young.” Krill said. “Let me show you my living quarters. I can feed you there.”

His quarters. That would be interesting. Wolfe touched the moulding on the walls as they entered the personnel compound. “The buildings are an interesting design. Lots of light and fluid lines. It’s like Telli architecture, but simpler, more useful.”

“We hired a local architect, and Kendal restrained him. They are superior to anything I’ve seen on the homeworlds. Most Klingons seem to feel discomfort increases the usefulness of the warrior.” Krill stopped before a door, touched a keypad.

“That would explain your regular service uniforms.” Wolfe looked around the simple, spacious room.

The far wall was built from glass panels that illuminated the living space with natural light. Low fur-draped chairs, and a small table by the windows were the only objects in the room. Wolfe stepped toward the windows, looked out at the simple stone porch, and the view beyond. Mist from hydrosprayers rose over the trees in filmy clouds. Low flowering bushes covered a slope that dropped off into trees.

“I like this room, very much. Comfortable, but not soft.” She saw his eyebrows raise. “That’s one of Ghast’s curse-words. Soft. But he’d like the furs. Useful trophies of the hunt are not disdained, even if they are beautiful and soft.”

Krill stood by the replicator. “What would you like to drink?”

“Tea.”

“Take a seat by the window.”

Wolfe pulled the low table into a sunny spot. She sat cross-legged and watched rainbow shapes created by mist and sun shimmer over the lawn and bushes.

“Fruit, vegetables, bread. You should find those edible. And tea.”

Wolfe watched him assemble the food on a tray. “Well, it’s not dead gagkh. Krill, I appreciate the fact you didn’t cut me on the exercise floor. Ghast wouldn't have been so restrained. But Ghast doesn’t use the batleth like you do.”

“I understand. He trained you as Shahar, it's a more classic technique, used in battle. I fight like a duelist.” Krill held up his fingers, touched the scars. “Klingons don't always seek to kill each other when dueling. There are other, social factors that may influence the outcome of a confrontation.”

“You’ve had to fight a lot.”

“Because I am _don’hel_. Because I am good at fighting. For every scar I wear, be assured my opponents wear two or three.” Krill’s eyes were serious as he took the seat across from her. “You fight well, but you faced me without the inner disdain that drives a master. Without such mental discipline, the batleth is just another weapon among many.”

“Ghast has made similar observations, but at four times the volume, with far longer analysis of my shortcomings.” Wolfe reached for a piece of bread and fruit.

“You'll never be a fighter like your lady, and you have a realistic view of your capabilities. Yet you strive to please your tutor?”

“Ghast is not someone you say no to.” Wolfe said. “I know what I’m good at, but he’s a stubborn, pig-headed, single-minded old ...”

“Klingon?” Krill laughed at her expression.

“He’d like you.” Wolfe watched the play of humor in his eyes with a sense of surprise. She liked him. He was content. Happy. And he was Klingon. “I believe he misses the companionship of other warriors.”

They finished eating in silence. When the food was gone, Wolfe sat back and sipped her tea.

“We never really understood it,” she said into the quiet. “I’ve seen Llant with other lovers. She is charming, affectionate, and passionate. But her strongest love has always been the Star, and her duty to her crew. And in one night she would have traded these parts of herself to be with Korax.

“Carey, our medic, thought it was some biochemical phenomenon between them. She found consistently high levels of hormones and pheromones when she scanned either of them. Llant’s levels dropped to normal months after he left, although she evaded medical attention at that time, so we have no accurate record. She exhibited the same symptoms humans show when withdrawing from addictive drugs. What you said about Korax -- it was the same way with her. You could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. He was present in every waking thought.

“After she found Ghast, and we started work on the colony, she gradually appeared to be her old self, only quieter, less social. But her eyes are empty, except when she’s with the colony children. Then she wakes up, and laughs and plays again.”

Wolfe set her cup down, leaned forward. “And you’re asking me to help bring them together again? Does he understand what she is, what she wanted from him six years ago, and might still want? It was his choice to leave. Will he choose to leave again, the first time they face another question of blasted Klingon honor?”

“Do you want to ask him these questions yourself?” Krill asked quietly.

“I want to kill him,” Wolfe said viciously. “Slowly, painfully with sharp metal and much blood.”

“You have a Klingon spirit.” Krill smiled. He reached to take her hand in his.

“No need for insults.” Wolfe looked at his scarred fingers closing over her fist. “You’re a good officer, and obviously his friend. This makes me think a little better of him, for some reason.”

“Leave this for a time. I’d like to know more about you. Do you have a mate?”

“No,” she said, slowly. “There was a man, a long time ago. He died.”

Krill's face smoothed to a neutral expression. “My mate died, also. Many years ago. Living alone is not so difficult, if one has friends. A _don’hel_ warrior has few friends, even among his lovers. But Kendal has been a good friend. He is different from any warrior I have ever known. I‘ve suspected the reason is your captain, and what happened between them. Those events you spoke of, she fundamentally changed him, his attitude, his awareness.”

"I don't know if I can help him."

"And her?" Krill released her hand. “I’d be pleased if you would have dinner with me tonight, perhaps throw knives again? Not because you're an assignment, but because I enjoy your company, Wolfe, and rarely find a t'chak player better than I am."

Wolfe found herself absurdly warmed by the invitation. “There’s no sign of the freighter yet, so I can’t claim pressing business. And I enjoy your company too, I’m not sure why.”

“A true warrior has a magnetic personality, esteemed by his comrades, fought over by females.” Krill laughed at her expression. “The opera _Kahless eyt Lucara_ puts it somewhat more poetically --”

“ _Hath ei ne’kkli, Kahless -- shach’ha t’gHo!_ ” Wolfe nodded. “At least that seems to be Ghast’s favorite part.”

Krill raised his eyebrows. “You're familiar with the opera? You understand that phrase?”

“Familiar?” Wolfe groaned. “Too familiar. Ghast has managed to incorporate a Klingon Opera Appreciation course into his training regime. He claims it seems to stimulate ferocious behavior in humans. I’ve tried to explain it really stimulates the urge to run and hide. And I’m aware that the second hour of the opera takes place in Lucara’s bedroom. We seldom hear the third hour, since he acquired his wives. There must be something particularly stimulating about that second hour.”

“Like most Klingon operas, they talk a lot about honor and duty. Kahless and Lucara consummate their relationship in that act.” Krill’s eyes sparkled.

“We figured that out. Llant says that phrase roughly translates as: take me or I’ll kill you.”

“Her education has included our language?”

“Yes.” Wolfe sighed. “What time tonight?”

“Just before dusk here --19th shipboard hour. Beam down, you can use these coordinates.”

“Thank you for lunch.” She stood and reached for her com stud.

“Wolfe.” Krill got to his feet. “Do human males and females share shower facilities?”

“Sometimes yes, sometimes no.” Wolfe studied him thoughtfully. “I have no nudity taboo, do not feel vulnerable when unclothed, and I have trained with males and females of many species. In a gymnasium setting, with limited facilities, privacy is not a priority with me. If it bothered you, why --?”

“I was curious.” His eyes narrowed, looking almost green as he evaulated her answer.

“Frank and fearless.” Wolfe laughed wryly. “There are some Klingon virtues I admire.” She touched her stud. “Star, bring me aboard.”

 

Morgan whistled as Wolfe entered the transporter room. “Who’s the lucky man? You look great! There’s nearly enough material there to make me a tunic.”

“I needed something nice, but not fancy." Wolfe smoothed the turquoise sheath over her hips and frowned. "Does it look like _enjoys company, but not expecting intimacy_?”

“Was that the effect you were going for?" Morgan sounded dubious." He must be Vulcan. A human man would view that expanse of leg as an appetizer.”

“Why do I ask your opinion?”

“Same man again? When was the last time you saw a man three days in a row? It’s a dead giveaway, when you don’t tell anyone the details. You’re hiding something, _na’chauni_. Tell me about him. Is he tall, dark, romantic?”

“He’s a second ambassador," Wolfe admitted grudgingly."He has a sense of humor, and likes to play games of chance. And his sexual preference is not for females.”

Morgan narrowed her eyes. “I don’t believe you. Why would you get dressed up and defensive over a man in whom you had no romantic interest?”

“He’s also Klingon.” Wolfe heard the words fall like stones into a cavern.

“H’ley awa!” Morgan stared in disbelief. “And I’m a Freyjan fruitbat. You’re not serious?”

“Don't share that with anyone else. I'm serious.” Wolfe frowned at Morgan. “I’ll tell you about him later. Star has the consulate coordinates, please beam me there.”

Morgan shook her head. “You scare me sometimes, Wolfe. Remember Llant's rules: if you kill someone, make sure it's in self-defense, and there are witnesses. Should I wait up for you?”

“Transporter. Now.”

 

Krill stood by the windows. He turned as she finished materializing. “It's a good evening to dine out, they’re tracking a lightning storm.”

Wolfe fell into step beside him. Krill’s route led them out of the compound’s back entry. A warrior stiffened as they approached. Krill nodded as they passed. The warrior saluted with an expression of salacious interest Wolfe decided to ignore.

“How pleasant.” She took a deep breath of sweet air as they followed the path into a wooded area. “Everything is very neat, yet looks natural. Is that a playground, or obstacle course?”

“Play area. We only have a couple of children right now, but we plan for the future.”

“Where are we going?”

“For a walk.” Krill said. “I was born on Fleissa, I like the woods. Are you familiar with our homeworld?”

“I’ve seen vid footage. Why?”

“No real woods left. It’s a harsh planet now, like D’sari.”

They walked in silence. The light filtering down between the lemon-green tree branches began to fade. Small clearings with benches and tiled fountains appeared at random intervals. Wolfe could hear the fluting of Telli voices somewhere nearby.

“This place only serves Telli food, nothing replicated.” Krill indicated the low, elegant building at the end of their path. “They’ll be thrilled to see you. By Klingon standards, Telli are almost childlike. They are cheerful without pushing past our irritation threshold -- usually. They genuinely like aliens, and are eager to play host to strangers."

Wolfe laughed, thinking of Port Director Yet. “Yes, I've seen that behavior.”

A slim, brightly clad male greeted them beyond the arched doorway. “Ambassador Krill. What a pleasure to greet you! Your table is ready. May I remark on your lovely companion, and welcome her to Salal’s?”

“Indeed, it would be impossible not to find her remarkable.” Krill smiled at her over the top of the Telli’s head. “When will the storm begin?”

“Soon. Disturbances have already appeared on local monitors.”

They followed their guide through a maze of tables toward the far side of the restaurant. Wolfe exclaimed involuntarily as she saw the covered balcony.

“Is this comfortable?” The Telli hovered as they sat.

“Thank you.” Krill smiled, and their guide disappeared.

“This is magnificent!” Wolfe looked out over the valley that dropped to misty depths below the balcony.

“The storm front.” Krill pointed. A brief flash of lightning pulsed.

“It seems appropriate that a Klingon would appreciate lightning storms.” Wolfe inspected her surroundings. Each table was isolated by sound dampers and although most of the tables she could see were occupied, Krill’s was the only voice she could hear. Lighting was soft, individual globes of orange light hovering over most tables.

“I ordered when I made our reservation, it seems the usual procedure here. What would you like to drink? Wine? Whiskey?”

“What kinds of wines does Tellis have to offer?”

“Since I haven't developed a taste for most wines, let’s ask an expert.” Krill held up a hand, and a Telli practically materialized at their table. “My friend is interested in your wines.”

“Wonderful!” The young woman beamed. “Did you order the evening special?”

“Yes.”

“Then I'll ask the waiter to provide suitable accompaniment. A slate will be included with your meal, so you can identify any wine you find pleasing.” The Telli smiled shyly at Krill. “And for you, ambassador?”

“I’ll try the wines also.” Krill smiled at her expression of pleasure. “Thank you.”

Moments later a waiter appeared with a carafe and glasses. “Shall we begin the appetizer course?” The waiter poured wine into their glasses. “If we do so, the height of the storm should coincide with final sweet. I recommend the timing.”

They ate and watched the storm advance.

“Do you like the wine?” Krill seemed completely relaxed, legs stretched casually into the aisle.

“It’s sweet. But not too bad.” Wolfe made a conscious effort to mimic his attitude. “Tell me about your work on Tellis. A post of Klingon warriors whose main function is economic rather than military is a concept I’m still pondering.”

“It's a different kind of battle,” Krill admitted. “And different skills are required. Fortunately, Kendal and I seem to have some ability in this arena, and our men are eager learners. A warbird crew might look down their noses at this duty, but the warriors here have a chance to serve their empire in a useful way and at the same time build a home and family -- these things are not taken for granted by low rank warriors.”

Wolfe stared at the flashes that rolled across the valley. “You’ve been with him all the time, can you tell me --”

“About our life? What it’s like to take a beat-up miner out into the Bergen?” Krill’s face was stern, contemplative. “I can tell you.”

Wolfe listened to him talk as the unobtrusive Telli served them. She ate and drank mechanically, watching the elemental spectacle outside, absorbing Krill’s words. He had a reflective, almost poetic mode of reminiscing. Life on Agab and the Frar, on Eev and the Fleissa came alive for her as he followed their progress to Tellis.

A roar of thunder that shook the structure through the sound dampers brought her mind back to the restaurant. She looked at the table, at Krill, and laughed self-consciously.

“I hope what I ate was good, I don’t remember much about it.”

“Telli cuisine relies mostly on vegetable substances.” Krill said. “Klingons don't find it remarkable, but it's edible.”

The smell of fresh rain and wet earth filled the interior of the restaurant. Wolfe filled her lungs with the air, and took another sip of the too-sweet wine. “I might have never known about this face of Tellis. Thank you, Krill.”

“It's my pleasure. You listen well. Your company is unexpectedly satisfying.”

Wolfe felt a warm glow touch her blood. Too much of that sweet wine, she thought. She sat up straight, consciously on her guard. “Have you thought about the consequences of a meeting between them?”

Krill’s expression was amused, but he accepted the change of subject. “If all goes well, he will leave Tellis, join her at Star Colony. I believe this is what he wants.”

“It may happen. Everything you’ve told me has built the character and history of a warrior named Kendal. But when I look at him, I see Korax. I remember her eyes when he left at Agab, her eyes after D’sari. You may believe she is responsible for some change in him, but he is responsible for a much greater change in her.”

“Was she not a warrior before she took a Klingon tutor? Do you think it wrong she has refined her abilities? We grow or we die.” Krill shrugged.

Wolfe stifled a response as two Telli hovered to clear their table and present a plate of what looked like giant flowers. Their wine carafe was exchanged with a delicately ornamented green bottle.

“Were you going to comment on Klingon philosophy?” Krill asked after the Telli moved away. He poured the liquid from the bottle. It was as green as the glass.

“Am I so transparent?” Wolfe pointed at the flowers. “Dessert?”

“They’re not real. Eat one, or the artist will be hurt.” Krill pulled off a bright leaf, ate it with an expression of resignation.

They were bland, with an aftertaste of citrus. Wolfe took a large swallow of the green beverage.

“What is this?” She looked at the bottle, took another sip. “Just when I’d given up on their wines. This is extraordinary.”

“Dessert beverage. Check your slate. It's highly alcoholic. Two bottles of it will get a warrior drunk. I speak from personal experience.”

“I’d like to bring some back to the colony.” Lightning shattered the sky above their heads and thunder followed immediately. “It would have been nice to walk back through the woods, but not in a deluge.”

“Shall we play t’chak as we did last night?”

“I’d better stop drinking this stuff if I’m going to be throwing a knife.” Wolfe pushed her glass away.

Krill touched a button on the table’s control slate, stood. “I ordered a scooter. They’re usually prompt.”

Wolfe took a last look at the atmospheric show, then followed Krill through the dim restaurant to the porch.

“Everything was acceptable?” The host advanced, smiling. “It is a good storm. Your scooter will be here soon, demand for transport is minimal at this hour.”

“Our thanks.”

They watched the rain stream down the windows and rush away through the troughs beside the walkways like little rivers. Tiny orange lights winked, then grew as a covered scooter rolled steadily toward the front of the restaurant. It pulled up under the sheltered walkway, paused and began to emit a soft, musical tone.

Rain misted them as they ran to the scooter. Krill opened the transparent door and Wolfe climbed in. She realized at once the conveyance had been engineered to hold two Telli, not a 6’1" human and 6’6" Klingon whose combined mass probably equaled three-and-a-half Telli. Krill squeezed in beside her, laughing.

“Better keep our weight in the center, I think we could roll this machine with little effort.”

He reached around her to enter their destination on the control slate, and the scooter stopped humming and wobbled back into the rainy streets. Wind buffeted the small vehicle as it traversed the quiet city. Other scooters passed them, blinking orange lights, and a massed group of naked Telli shot across their path.

“Storm runners,” Krill interpreted her look. “It’s a religious activity.”

“You know a lot about Tellis.” Wolfe tried to balance on the narrow seat.

“We’ve been here nearly two years. Alien cultures interest me. Are you very uncomfortable? We’re almost there.”

Wolfe nodded. “I feel a little warm. That liqueur certainly has a kick.”

“I thought perhaps my proximity made you uncomfortable.” Krill grinned at her. “We’ve arrived.”

The bar was nearly empty, and they played t’chak for some time before anyone came to join them. Two Klingons from the embassy finally entered, waved at Krill. It was Lyn and Teig, their eyes curious as Krill invited them to join in a game.

Two games of t’chak, and two bottles of blood wine dissolved the warriors’ initial reserve. Krill monitored the men with sharp eyes as they lounged, laughed and commented in Klingon on Wolfe’s expertise. After a final game they saluted her and departed, shouting remarks over their shoulders at Krill that convulsed them with laughter.

“I didn’t follow all of that, but I guess it was something personal,” Wolfe said.

“They think you’re wasted on me.” Krill grinned at her expression. “Lyn felt with a little more meat on your bones, a little more hair, you’d be well worth a warrior’s time.”

“I'm honored.” Wolfe's sarcasm was ruined by a yawn. “I’m also tired.”

“Let’s see what the night is like.” Krill returned the t’chak knives to their case beside the game board. “If it’s nice, you can walk with me back to quarters.”

The worst of the storm was past. Gusts of damp air still carried noise of the distant storm, but overhead clouds moved to reveal twin moons.

“That happens infrequently. They’re rarely seen together.” Krill walked close by her side. “Can you smell that?”

“Something sweet, and slightly astringent?”

“Cam’al flowers are blossoming in the fields outside of town. Look.” Krill pointed skyward at an angle. “Those tiny black shadows.”

“I see them.”

“Cam’al birds. They flock to the flowers after a storm like this. By late afternoon tomorrow, the bushes will be heavy with tiny cam’al berries -- the berries they use to make that liqueur you liked.”

“Sometimes, you just don’t seem Klingon,” Wolfe said. She let him lead her through the compound gardens, around the building’s exterior. “I don’t often get the urge to rough it outside, but I think sleeping on a camp cot in this air would be wonderful.”

“I open all the window panels on such nights, and sleep on the floor.” They climbed the steps that led to the porch outside his quarters. “My single career goal is to never serve aboard a ship again. I prefer dirt under my feet, with solid rock directly under the dirt.”

“I can understand that reaction after hearing about the freighters you worked on.” Wolfe watched his scarred face, shadowed in the moonlight. “I love the Star. I haven’t built a house at the colony yet, I think because I still feel the ship is my home.”

“Wolfe -- you’ll tell me what you’ve decided? He needs to know.”

She looked at the moons, sighed. “Both choices are bad, Krill.”

“One choice is right. It was a good night, Wolfe.” He reached for her hand, enclosing her fingers.

“It was. Thank you.” Wolfe looked down at his scarred fingers. “Human females make intuitive conclusions about males. If you were a human male, I’d have a definite idea about what you wanted. But you’re Klingon, and _don’hel_ , so my intuitions can't be correct."

"No? What conclusion have you reached?"

"No conclusion, and the possibilities are confusing," Wolfe said. Adrenalin spiked through her. "I've seen you assume your ambassador persona several times now. It's a very good mask, but that's all it is. If you weren't Klingon, I would almost say your attention had passed courtesy and turned to courtship."

“Almost? Your intuition is sound. I have tried to imitate the human social conventions describing courtship. Traditional Klingon males notify females of their intentions by more immediate actions." He rubbed his finger over her wrist. "I'm not a traditional Klingon male. When I saw you in L’Anse I was unprepared for the strength and fire of your character. When I saw your body in the gym, I was unprepared for the effect it had on my imagination."

Wolfe jerked her hand out of his grasp.

“Why does this admission bother you?” Krill watched her move away.

“Where can I even begin . . . Why did you say it?” She stared at the trees outlined in the moonlight, keeping track of him out of the corner of her eye. The arousal and heightened sense of him that followed his words seemed simultaneously terrible and wonderful.

“It's the honorable thing to do." Krill chuckled. "Also the practical thing to do. I wasted much time today, speculating."

"Speculating." Wolfe put her hand on her stomach, took a deep breath. “I do enjoy your company. But there seemed to be no reason to speculate."

"Wolfe." He stepped forward, waiting to make sure she wouldn't step away. He put his hands on her cheeks, followed the line of her throat and neck to her shoulders. “Soft, but hard. He always said human women were soft and hard at the same time. I never imagined the combination would be so enticing.”

His fingers left a trail of screaming nerve ends. Wolfe felt her breath hitch in her chest. “This is a bad idea, Krill.”

“Is it?” He touched the curve of her ear, ran one finger along her jaw and lips. “Why?”

Wolfe found her fingers reaching toward the scars on his cheeks, the bands of grey at his temples. “Curiosity killed the cat . . . it’s a human cautionary proverb.”

“Is that a warning?” Krill took another step toward her, stopping bare inches from her body.“You must know, to a Klingon a warning is tantamount to an invitation. In the shower this morning, I wanted to wipe the water drops from your skin with my fingers. Later, as I contemplated the thought, my tongue."

Her entire body shivered. The familar scent of Klingon male filled her lungs. Wolfe clenched her fingers into fists to stop from reaching for him. The immediacy and strength of the desire shocked her. “You're _don’hel_.”

"You're not a Klingon woman. I would never consider doing this to a Klingon woman." He closed the gap between them, sliding one hand to the small of her back, the other to her neck. "To further imitate human courting behavior . . ."

As mimicked behavior went, it would have fooled any human woman, Wolfe eventually decided.

"Well." Krill pulled back from the kiss slowly. "How extraordinary."

He didn't move his hands, Wolfe noted. She licked her lips. "I'm very confused. To be completely honest with you, if you were a human male I'd have you flat on your back right now, with most of your clothing off. The behavior you're imitating leads to that conclusion."

Krill moved his fingers up her backbone. "If you are confused, consider my state of mind. Exactly how would you get me flat on my back? I do understand what the end game is here. I'm looking forward to it."

"I like you, Krill. But I don't think you, and I --" Wolfe bit her lip and tried again. "What end game are you talking about, just so I'm completely clear there isn't any strange miscommunication going on between Klingon and human."

"Sex." Krill smiled down at her. "Trust your instincts."

His eyes and face were alive with amusement, and another expression that sent a surge of lust through her body. Wolfe hooked her foot behind his leg and pushed. He toppled backward, and she landed on top of him with a gasp. "There are no soft spots on you, anywhere." She planted her hands against his chest and stared down into his eyes. "I don't heal as fast as Llant, Krill. I'm not as tough as she is, physically. I can be injured, and I don't enjoy pain for the sake of pain. There is little about my body that is remotely like anyone you might have loved before. Name one thing about me that can explain your attraction, one reason why I should think your behavior is genuine, and not some weirdly twisted exercise in gathering information about humans."

"It's true. Your body is strange." All the humor was gone from his face as he looked up at her. "But I recognize your spirit. You are a warrior. This Wolfe," he touched one hand to her forehead, "here, I would take this warrior and warm myself with her fearless spirit."

There was really nothing she could say to that. Wolfe let him pull her down against his chest. She met his kiss, vaguely wondering if their clothing would evaporate in the heat between them.

“She said it started with a kiss . . .”

“Humans.” Krill laughed against her neck. “Wolfe -- I warn you now: it is my intention to get you into my shower, and taste water on your skin. If you find that unpleasant, it will end there.”

A surge of anticipation nearly left her breathless. For the first time, Wolfe understood why Llant had been so unconcerned over various bruises.

"Klingon," she managed to say. "If I get into a shower with you again, it won't end there, and we both know it."

A low buzzing sound broke the growing, silent tension. Krill let his arms drop away. Wolfe rolled off him, took a moment to steady herself, then activated her com.

"Wolfe here."

“Sheila here. Altassi ship is three hours away. You may find them in the Altassi compound after they register an orbit.”

“Thanks, Sheila.” Wolfe straightened her tunic. “Krill, I'm going back to the Star.”

“Three hours is long enough,” Krill said mildly, putting his hands behind his head.

“I would stay,” Wolfe admitted, “but I have responsibilities. And perhaps you should think through what you intend to do. Our business with the Altassi will be completed sometime tomorrow. If you still wish it, I can return then.”

“Yes. Return as soon as you can.” Krill came to his feet and held out his hand.

Wolfe stepped forward, hesitantly, but offered her own hand in a firm grasp. She stepped back, touched her com stud. “Wolfe here. Energize.”

 

 _KRILL: HUMAN RESEARCH_

Krill watched Wolfe disappear in transporter haze. He crossed to the windows, pushed open a panel and entered his quarters. He turned and stood staring at the moons hanging so close together. A grin stretched his scars, and he began to laugh.

 _There is nothing about my body that is remotely like anyone you might have loved before._

His laughter faded, turned to introspection. Shortly after the last duel, he had put Shieth's memory in a quiet, protected place in his heart. There had been no one he could talk to about their acceptance of the fierce love between them, and no one he could talk to about his grief after Shieth's death. After a time, any desire to speak of that part of his life disappeared. He simply held the memories, apart and honored.

Over the years, Krill had taken only two lovers. Both male, neither Klingon. These were brief, uncomplicated interludes that never touched more than his body. Kendal's companionship and trust had filled an aching void. They were close as brothers now, Krill thought, and he loved Kendal with all the strength of family.

Korax, he reminded himself, not Kendal. It was very strange to rethink their time together, from the first moments on Agab. Krill was finally able to appreciate the story he'd heard while sipping his first glass of whiskey. A love as fierce and obsessive as his own had been, but for a human woman, for the first time seemed rational and reasonable.

The thought brought the laughter back.


	3. Chapter 3

_KRILL: NEVER RETREAT_

“The Altassi freighter’s here, they’re loading cargo onto the Star,” Korax fretted, pacing in front of the office windows. “And she still hasn’t given her answer?”

Krill lounged, gauging the amount of smoldering frustration in Korax had nearly reached escape velocity. “I'll have her answer soon. If Wolfe wants to speak with you again, you’re not going to make a good impression. Let’s go to the gym and fight.”

“Yes,” Korax growled. “You've been constantly in her company since she arrived. Have I mentioned how pleased I am to have provided you with this recreational opportunity?”

“No. But thank you.” Krill’s eyes sparkled. “Not only have I enjoyed the last few days, but I no longer consider you demented for wishing to bond with a human female.”

"Some day that sarcastic tongue will get you in trouble." Korax crossed to the door. “Let’s go.”

They walked to the lift.

“Arath told me you had her in the gym yesterday morning, and spent a lot of time with her last night. What do the two of you find to talk about?”

“I’m going to have to speak with Arath, he’s taking his security duties very seriously,” Krill said idly.

“You object to having your activities reported on?”

“Well, I do." Krill evaluated Korax' stiff, aggressive posture. He had never seen this level of tension in his captain. "We don’t need to live like homeworld elite. Arath can keep an eye on simple, everyday activities without providing you with a running commentary on the men’s lives. He ought to be concentrating on the warehouses, and our general security system.”

The lift door opened. Korax grunted. “You’re right. I’ll talk to him. Don’t threaten him, he repects you.”

“Which of your crew have I ever threatened?" Krill raised his eyebrows. "Think of what you have accomplished in the last six years, think of how close you are to the end of your long wait. You need exercise and a good night’s sleep. Today you'll have Wolfe's answer. She will agree, and you can drive yourself crazy waiting for the Star to return.”

Korax stopped abruptly, grabbed Krill’s arm. “She'll help me? But you said she hadn't yet agreed."

Krill grinned. “Wolfe wants to help her captain. She knows there is only one way to do this. She doesn’t like you, resents the fact she must be responsible for arranging such a meeting. But it's obvious she is resigning herself to the necessity. Now, quit thinking about it.”

 

Krill opened the long windows in his quarters. The lawn was bathed in amber colored twilight. Evening brought a change in wind direction, and a misty, land-scented breeze began to fill the living area.

He sat cross-legged on his furs, poured kir’jeliq into one of two nearly transparent porcelain cups.

“Krill,” Arath’s voice came from the wall com. “Incoming transmission.”

“Monitor it and you die,” Krill said mildly. “Put it through.”

“Wolfe here.” Her voice sounded formal. “May I beam down?”

“You are welcome.” He stood, waited.

She shifted into solidity, paused for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the soft red of Klingon night-lighting.

“You look -- tired?”

“I suppose I am. Dickering with Altassi takes a lot of energy. They won’t agree to a price until they’ve delivered their cargo, just a general range when they're contracted. I had to pay more then I wanted to, but I got a discount for next time.” She met his eyes almost shyly. “You’re probably not interested in trade talk right now.”

“I’m interested in listening to anything you have to say.” He gestured at the table, and reseated himself. “Sit. Try some of this.” He poured liqueur into another fragile white cup.

Wolfe sank gratefully onto a fur. She accepted the cup, inhaled spices and honey. She tasted it. “Ghast hates this, but I rather like it.”

“I’m glad you're here. I wondered if you would decide to stay away.”

“I almost did. One of the things I had to do after I left last night was go to med bay for a scan. I needed to know . . .”

“If you were being artificially influenced?”

“Something like that. I was relieved to discover my scan bore little resemblance to the record we have of Llant after Wrigley's.” Wolfe extended her hand. “I'm extremely attracted to you, and this is beyond my experience or expectation.”

Krill took her hand. “I find myself in a similar situation.”

“I don’t think your interest has anything to do with Korax’ request. Are Klingons that subtle?”

“Not usually.” Krill began to laugh at the thought. Her implication would have been insulating if it wasn't so inherently ludicrous. Set a Klingon to seduce a human for gain? “But you’ve already made up your mind. We can be subtle, but the explanation for my interest in you is mundane and obvious. Your character.”

“I don't understand you at all.” Wolfe sighed. “I'll get her here, and accept the responsibility.”

“Good.” Krill pushed the table from between them. “Come here.” He took her other hand, pulled her to him. “Let’s talk about what is between us.”

Wolfe took a deep breath. “We’ve been talking a lot. If you’re serious about this, I think it’s time to move into other areas of exchange.”

Krill kissed her neck. “Always advance,” he murmured, "never retreat. Let me show you my shower."

 

 _WOLFE: A SUCCESSFUL EFFORT_

Wolfe woke into a soft red glow. She was draped over a bare chest, and for a moment felt safe, warm and tranquil.

“Wolfe?”

Sleep fled before the graphic images that flooded her mind. Wolfe felt a rush of half-embarrased, wholly satisfied awareness curl her toes. She looked up at Krill's face. He watched her, eyes half-lidded and alight with laughter. Wolfe smoothed her fingers over a scar on his cheek and smiled back.

"Krill."

“You are well, my Wolfe?”

“Very well, and pleased to be laying naked next to you.” She took a quick inventory of her extremities, and decided nothing had been stressed past endurance. Krill had been very careful, very thoughtful.

“That was a most successful effort at inter-species communication.” Krill shut his eyes and began to laugh.

“I like it that you laugh a lot,” Wolfe picked up his hand, examined his long, scarred fingers. “I have heard Klingons snarl, growl, shout. Ghast roars when he is amused, Kion smiles a knowing, one-sided smile. You are the first warrior I’ve heard simply laugh. And your eyes laugh -- most of the time.”

“Can you quit thinking of me with the preface _Klingon_? I don’t think of you with the preface _female_.”

“And your wicked sense of humor, I like that too.” Wolfe lay with her head on his shoulder and felt his arms cradle her close. “I like listening to you talk, like walking beside you.” She paused. “Ghast will roar will I tell him about you. He has frequently berated me for what he views as my human hardheadedness over Llant’s bond to Korax.”

“You speak of him frequently, with respect, and affection.” Krill said. “I have tried to imagine such a warrior living among humans, with limited success. Shahar are not known for their tolerance or ability to assimilate into alien cultures.”

“Ghast is an essential part of our society. He is father, tutor, elder, all-purpose burr between the toes.” Wolfe stroked Krill's ribs, felt quiet laughter rumble in his chest. “Life with Llant will never be totally safe. He has had occasion to fight. As the colony grows, demand for his training increases, so I believe he perceives a use and purpose to his life with us. And the colony is only roughly 50 percent human -- Circian, Vulcan, Liran, Eleian, Betazoid, Klingon -- and some surprises -- occupy the list of colony founders.”

“We could find out nearly nothing about her colony.”

Wolfe pulled at his mustache. "And don't think that's by accident. We value our privacy."

“Tell me about the Shahan. You said he was mated to one of her officers. Where did he come from?”

“We bought Kion at auction on Xanadu. His captain had sold him to a Slaver.”

“Sold a warrior?” Krill sat up, outrage galvanizing his body.

Wolfe pushed him back down. “That seems to punch Klingon buttons. Ghast had a similar reaction. We punished the Slaver, but Kion was also _dead_ , as Ghast was dead.”

“I perceive there may have been political forces at work in Ghast’s death. But certainly the officer responsible for selling a Shahan warrior should have been hunted down and dealt with,” Krill said with obvious disapproval.

“By a strange coincidence, the officer responsible was known to Ghast, and may have been one of those involved in his own misadventure. Kion chose to remain with us, but the matter is far from resolved in their minds. I believe that officer will face an unpleasant reckoning some day.”

“I'm beginning to realize how little we know, Kendal and I, of the life he seeks with her.” Krill’s voice was contemplative.

“To anyone but Korax, I’d recommend it.” Wolfe made a face at him.

“You are stubborn.”

“But practical. I’ve accepted the fact he will probably be my neighbor on Prime. Krill, the ship will leave as soon as I return. I’d like to stay on Tellis for a while longer, but we're expected at Star Colony. And I can’t imagine explaining to Morgan and Sheila why I want to delay our departure.”

His arms tightened. “If you can’t bring her back I will be sorry, and Kendal will try some other way. But I'm more concerned that you return. I want to have more time with you. I hope you feel the same. This hasn't been a casual experience for me.”

“It didn’t feel casual.” Wolfe searched for internal regret or apprehension, found only a sense of security and pleasure. “I'll be back. And soon. But now we have a few more hours.”

Krill’s finger’s traced her spine. “Then let’s not waste time talking. I haven’t had sex in a long time, and I find your company oddly stimulating.”

Wolfe aimed a fist at his head, which he caught and held effortlessly.

“What a strange and beautiful Wolfe you are.” He pressed his mouth against her wrist. “The first time I saw you, I thought your eyes would kindle fires in L'Anse.”

“I thought you didn’t want to waste time talking. _Hath ei ne’kkli, Krill -- shach’ha t’gho!_ ”

"Act three," Krill said.

 

 _KRILL: BE PREPARED FOR QUESTIONS_

“You’re late!” Korax looked up from his desk, where he’d obviously spent the night.

“Ayiah.” Krill crossed to the windows and shuttered them against the sun’s bright morning glow.

“The Star left orbit. You have her answer?”

Krill evaluated his captain's tense, tired face. “Tellis is sponsoring an economic conference in two months, Yet has been prattling of little else for the last year. Wolfe will bring Llant’Gornu to attend the conference.”

“Two months.” Korax stared at his slate. He closed his eyes for a moment, then stood. “Thank you. Why didn’t you call me when you knew?”

“I was busy,” Krill said. He saw irritation born of fatigue spilling over into Korax' face, and tried not to laugh out loud.

“Busy? You didn't call me because you were _busy_?"”

“All these years I had doubts about your sanity and veracity when you spoke of your mate. Even after I realized she was a warrior, I still wondered at your persistence in holding to the bond. As I came to know Wolfe, I understood better. If Llant’Gornu has the same fierce energy and joy in confronting life I find in her officer, well, such a female would be irresistible. This morning I can only marvel that you could wait over six years without stealing a ship and trying to find her.”

“Krill? What have you been doing?”

“Expanding my knowledge and experience in the field of inter-species relations. I have reached the conclusion humans are a joke played on us by Shaitan,” Krill grinned. “But a very fine, exceptionally well-crafted joke.”

“You didn’t,” Korax said flatly. “She wouldn’t.”

“We did.”

“But you --?”

Krill shrugged. “When I first considered it, she was so far from being a Klingon female it didn’t seem to matter. Later, it didn’t matter at all.”

“Wolfe likes you enough to have sex with you? You'll forgive me if I say the very idea is incomprehensible. Her eyes spit when she looks at me.”

“Incredible is a more accurate description -- but you know that already.” Krill did laugh aloud at Korax' expression. “When she returns, I'll ask her to be my mate. It will save me from stealing a ship and following her. I won’t wait years to see her again. Even two months may be a problem.”

Korax yawned. “I’m having trouble absorbing this,” he admitted. “I may be hallucinating from sleep deprivation."

“Go to bed. We have a lot of work to do in the next two months. When is Mor due?”

“In the next 30 days. He never lingers," Korax said.

“Then let’s send him back with a big order to fill. He’ll hurry away to show his uncle. We wouldn’t want him here during the conference. Gornu is still _sheld’kaj_ , and the council has not wiped the slate, even if we are at peace with the Feds.”

Korax nodded, a feeling of numbness replacing the tension he had lived with for the last few days. “Take over here then. And when I wake up, I’m not going to believe we had this conversation, so be prepared for questions.”

“Be prepared for a few yourself.” Krill seated himself at Korax’ desk. “There are many things about human females I would like explained.”

Korax yawned again. “When you find answers, you can share them with me.”


	4. Chapter 4

_GORNU: WOLFE'S NEWS_

Children ran in the courtyard outside her window, laughing and shouting.

Llant smiled at the sight, then reluctantly returned to the blinking _to-do_ list on her desk slate.

The colony had grown quickly, with more children born than projected, or imagined. Several of the old crew had welcomed their new world and way of life by starting families immediately. Some of the new crew had arrived with young children and mates.

The population register brought Llant a pleasant feeling of success. With the first wave of pregnancies almost half of her expanded crew had requested temporary ground reassignment, so additional crew members had been recruited. And as these became Star citizens they, in turn, began to plan families. The original schedule for housing construction was accelerated, two more hydrohouses built. It was like a snowball rushing down a mountain ravine.

She scrolled down the list of equipment and supply requests from her department officers. It was an endless list that grew daily, and worried her. Their last big purchase of Altassi piping, crucial to completing construction on the most recent phase of housing development, had hit the treasury hard.

They needed more income, and right away. Once the plumbing was in, a lot of the finish-construction related items would be necessary.

“Cap!” The desk com pulsed red, a transmission from the Star. “We’re home.”

Llant pushed her slate away and touched her stud. “Sheila?”

“Safe trip, Llant. I’ll be down soon. You need to come up and talk with Star later. She misses you.”

“I’ll be up soon, Star. Wolfe on her way?” Llant stood, half resolved to ditch her responsibilities and beam directly to the ship.

Sheila made a rude sound. “Aye. Sheila out.”

Wolfe and Sheila did tend to rub each other’s nap the wrong way when they’d been serving together for too long. The next time the Star went out, she’d be back in the com chair, Llant promised herself.

The door chimed. “Llant. It's Wolfe.”

“Come.” Llant sat back down and touched the security sensor on her slate. “Welcome home.”

Wolfe stood in front of the desk. Her eyes focused out the window into the courtyard. “I love the Star, but Star Colony is getting even better.”

She was different. Something had changed.

Llant studied her officer and friend. “Sit down, Sheila’s downloading from Star now. Did you have to pay more than we anticipated?”

“It was high,” Wolfe admitted, sitting down. “But we have an earned discount for the next batch.”

“Which we will undoubtedly need to use soon.”

“Undoubtedly.”

Minimal eye contact. Posture too formal, almost stiff. More here than a squabble with Sheila going on. “What is it, Wolfe? You look like Mrrvror after she's been caught paddling in Takworthy’s tea creamer.”

A rush of blood turned Wolfe’s dark cheeks a deep burgundy color. “Morgan will fill you in if I don't, I'm sure. There’s a second ambassador on Tellis I was reluctant to leave."

“Randy!” Llant studied her, surprised. A serious romantic liaison was the last thing she would have suspected. “Is he handsome and charming? He must be, if you didn't want to leave him.”

“Charming. Deviant sense of humor. As good as I am at t’chak, better at poker, and a far better fighter.” The warmth in her voice and eyes was unmistakable.

“It’s a rare man who can lay claim to those attributes, and leave you blushing.”

Once again Wolfe’s eyes slid away. Embarrassed? Ashamed? Impossible.

“You plan to see him again?”

“Yes.” Wolfe finally met her eyes.

Llant’s throat tightened. "This is serious."

“Yes. I want you to meet him. I’m going to ask him to join me at the colony, and sponsor him for citizenship, as my mate.”

Mate. It was like a blow to the stomach.

“He must be special.” Llant watched Wolfe shift uncomfortably. “You don’t rush into relationships. You’ve rarely had any since we’ve known each other."

“Special. Try unique. Remember that Tellis economic conference we talked about? I’ve registered us to attend.” Wolfe held up her hand at Llant’s noise of protest, and rushed on. “You need to make new contacts for us, personally, and renew old. You’re the best at this, and you know we need the credit. Star is restless, she misses you. You need to go out with her. I want you to meet my ambassador in person, before I bring his name before the council. I need to know you won’t block his acceptance.”

“Why would I block citizenship for any one you would choose as mate? What aren’t you telling me?”

Wolfe took a deep breath. “You asked me if he was handsome. I would have to say he may have been, before he acquired his dueling scars.”

“Dueling scars?” Of all her crew, Wolfe was, in her estimation, least likely to bond with an outlaw. “This ambassador. Not human?”

“No. His name is Krill. He is a Klingon commander-first working as a diplomat on Tellis.”

Silence stretched between them. “I’m trying to remember any civil word I’ve ever heard you say about any Klingon, other than Ghast,” Llant managed to say at last. "And even those words are few."

“You’ll understand when you meet him.” Wolfe’s lips compressed in a tight line.

A vast sense of unreality settled over her like a cloud of l'chan mist. "Let me review the logs, and talk to the construction department. We’ll have dinner tonight and you can try and convince me you haven't lost your mind.”

“Thank you.” Wolfe blushed again, and dropped her eyes. “I love him,” she said softly.

“Dinner, my house, twilight.” Llant kept her expression neutral as Wolfe left, but when the door closed behind her friend, she realized her hands were clenched into fists.

 

 _WOLFE: NEWS OF KLINGONS_

The steep path to Ghast’s home was lined with blocks of shattered quartz. Wolfe climbed and admired the raw, primitive beauty their landscapers had achieved on the upper rock terraces. Like Llant, Ghast had chosen to build on the jutting rock protrusions that lifted above the ever-greening lower slopes of Prime.

Their architects were gifted too, Wolfe decided as she looked up at the cantilevered structure that commanded a view of the valley. Turning, she could see Llant’s home across the gulf between Mount Ghast and Mount Takka’aq Dorg.

Where would Krill feel comfortable, she wondered. As one of Gornu’s original crew, Wolfe could have chosen a homesite long ago. She’d delayed, and procrastinated, and told herself there was no hurry. To choose a homesite was a final step of commitment to the colony.

For the first time, Wolfe admitted she’d hesitated to take that step.

She would need her own Ghasthaus now. Wolfe couldn’t help laughing as she approached the front entrance of the rock and mortar structure. She touched the door sensor and heard the deep, gong-like sound vibrate into the distance.

“Wolfe!” Miera, Ghast’s Circian wife opened the door. She was dressed in little more than a scarf, and looked damp. “Come in! We’re giving him a massage.”

“I’d hate to miss that,” Wolfe said. “He’s still alive, then.”

“Oh, yes.” Miera giggled, leading the way through the darkly ornate interior. “Ghast, Wolfe’s here.”

Ghast was stretched full length on his stomach beside a small pool. Felice knelt beside him, applying oil to his spinal ridges. She smiled, and continued her task.

“Good trip, Wolfe? Return with the urge to blood me? I'm sure you found time to practice” Ghast looked sideways at her, without moving his body.

“I was just checking to see if you were dead yet, old warrior. I need to talk to you.”

“Miera, Felice. Prepare dinner or something suitable.”

The women smiled and disappeared.

“They are good wives,” he said appreciatively, rolling over and assuming a cross-legged position.

“I’m surprised they haven’t killed you yet.”

“They try. But I am a Klingon warrior. I’m tough.” Ghast studied her. “What have you been doing? You look happy and guilty.”

“I don’t know where to begin,” Wolfe found herself searching for words. He was as quick as Llant, and twice as blunt.

“You don’t normally confide personal problems to me. It’s either something about Gornu or something about Klingons. Just jump right in, it’ll get easier.”

Wolfe sighed explosively and took a deep breath. “I just told her I’ll be proposing a _don’hel_ Klingon warrior for citizenship, as my mate. Although I didn't share the _don'hel_ information.”

Ghast roared, slapped his knees and threw back his head.

“Shut up!” Wolfe glared at him. “It isn’t funny. And there’s more.”

Ghast managed to choke the laughter under control. “More than that might kill me. You do know what a _don’hel _warrior is, Wolfe?”__

“I know. He had a male mate who died.”

“You know this, yet are proposing him as your mate? Were you intimate with him?”

“Yes.” Damn it. She never blushed. Wolfe felt her skin burn in response to the look of salacious delight the old Klingon gave her.

Ghast shook his head, still laughing. “What is his name?”

“Krill. He was a weapons master.”

The lines of his mouth, the amusement in Ghast's eyes altered to shrewd interest. “Krill. I know the name. I was at high council when the scandal swept through the house of Kerg.” Ghast frowned. “I’ve even seen him fight. He was very good.”

“Scandal?” She had felt that Krill was a man with many secrets. It surprised her to realize how much she wanted to know everything about his past. “Tell me.”

“Kerg was an admiral whose wife discovered he was seeking entertainment outside their bedroom with other warriors,“ Ghast said. “Shieth was a captain elite she suspected, as he was _don’hel_ , and a member of Kerg’s personal staff. As it turned out, Kerg’s liaison was with another, but his wife didn’t receive this information until after she had arranged for her kinsmen to challenge Kerg and Shieth. Both died by duel.”

“And Krill?”

“I believe Krill was unaware of events until they called him to claim Shieth’s body. Shieth was his mate.”

In some clear, calm part of her mind, Wolfe wondered that Krill had lived through the experience. She knew enough about Klingons to have some dim concept of what his honor and rage must have demanded in such a situation.

“Krill took blood-oath against Maidra, as was his right. He killed a house assassin elite she sent after him, several house warriors, two of her brothers, and a few others who got in his way. I recall the details because the governor of Fleissa made a nuisance of himself over the incident, badgering members of the high council. Some of the dead warriors were his relatives. But Krill's actions were within the law. He was sent to rot in borderspace, I believe. A shame, really.”

Ghast bent forward, stared into her eyes. “How is it you Star females still find ways to surprise me.”

Wolfe shrugged, uncomfortable. “Krill is ambassador second on Tellis. And I’m going to ask him to leave the service and come here.”

“Don’t fight defensive! Life is a strange journey, Wolfe; look where I ended. If there is a bond between you, I celebrate your good fortune. I'd appreciate another comrade to drink with. Kion is good to speak with, but Shahan are poor partiers. And humans have so little capacity for Klingon song and drink.”

“If you start on an aria I will call both wives, and we will attempt to beat you senseless.” Wolfe sighed. “I said there was more. Krill is ambassador second. His superior, ambassador Kendal is someone I have met before. He was called Korax.”

“jIyaj.” Ghast drew in a great breath. “Her mate.”

“Yes. And he wants to see her, wants me to bring her back to Tellis.” Voicing the words seemed to lift a great weight off her spirit. Wolfe straightened her back and watched Ghast absorb the news.

“You are worried your involvement with Krill makes this decision suspect?” Ghast rubbed his brow ridges and rolled his eyes. “You agreed, I assume.”

“It is inconceivable that I have never been able to slice you, old warrior,” Wolfe snapped. “I know why I agreed to help. They need to be face to face to put a finish to the thing that began over eight years ago.”

“You finally admit it.” Ghast swivelled and shouted into the house. “Drink!”

“I spoke with him. He said if I didn’t help, he’d find another way to the colony.” Wolfe watched Felice hurry out with a tray. “Thank you, Felice.”

“He missed you,” Felice said softly. “Llant’s been off hiking by herself. He needs someone to fight with.”

“Quit gossiping,” Ghast glared at them, leaning over to slap Felice on the bottom. “Is the meal ready?”

“We’ll let you know,” she pulled his hair as she left.

“You do have good wives,” Wolfe leaned forward. “In two months I’m taking her back to Tellis for an economic conference, and to meet Krill. I think she’ll go, but I may need your help.”

“Why not just tell her and be done? Would you have her go into battle unprepared?”

“Battle?” Wolfe shook her head. “That’s what this must not become. If I give her time to think, time to create reasons why she's doing all right, and doesn’t need to see him again -- well, you know how stubborn Llant is. We’ll just skip those needless preliminaries and confront the problem directly. She must face him.”

“Humans. You may be right. I'll help if I can. How would the colony like having four Klingons as permanent residents?”

“They’ve gotten used to you, old warrior, and everyone likes Kion. One Klingon, four Klingons.” Wolfe shrugged. “If she wants them here, the colonists will agree.”

“You haven’t told me why he wants to see her,” Ghast said. “Is it because she is his mate, or because he wishes to divorce her?”

“Divorce?” Wolfe stared at Ghast, astonished. “I assumed . . . Krill said he has never stopped caring for her. I didn't speak much with Korax. I never liked Korax.”

“You have a weakness.”

“You don’t need to tell me that,” Wolfe shook her head. “Being with Krill has made me reevaluate what happened all those years ago.”

“I tried to tell you that. Choosing a mate is a thing that is done with the heart and the gut.” Ghast touched his chest and his belly, winking.

“No wonder you ended up with two wives. You have enough of those things for two men.” She stood and crossed to him, squatted, and placed her hands on his shoulders. “I’ll earn a scar before you die. Tomorrow morning, early?”

“Maj. Did you fight Krill?”

“He’s better than I am. We only fought for 20 minutes, but it was obvious he wasn’t pushing me. His style is different.”

“He is not Shahar, but would know the forms.” Ghast rubbed his hands in anticipation. “Good. I’m getting too old to train the youngsters, and Kion has no flair with a batleth. Krill should do well.”


	5. Chapter 5

_WOLFE: TELLIS, 2 MONTHS LATER_

She was going to implode before the signal was answered, Wolfe thought, staring at the desk com. Three hours away from Tellis, yet it apparently took an eternity to get through to the embassy.

“Ayiah. Klingon Embassy. Your business?”

Wolfe recognized the old Klingon who answered: Arath, security chief. “I would speak with Krill.”

He nodded, his image wavered.

“Wolfe!” Krill’s scarred, smiling face filled the screen. “It's good to see you. How far?”

“Three hours. I’ve wished to see you. It seemed like a long time.”

“It was the same here, only doubled. When you complete formalities, go to L’Anse, the restaurant where we first met.”

“We’ll be there soon.”

He nodded, disappeared as her wall com signalled.

“Wolfe.”

“Cap?” She turned, feeling guiltily at the sound of Llant’s voice.

“Come to my office. Let’s go over this information Tellis sent us.”

“On my way.”

Llant was studying the wallscreen when Wolfe entered her office, compiling a sub-list from the official registration information. “They’ve done a good job of bringing a large number of small businesses to Tellis. This is an impressive representation of most of the trading planets in the sector. Even Xanadu sent reps.”

“Port director Yet will talk longer than you’re willing to listen about Tellis’ friendly, neutral location. She claims business between worlds is best conducted on third-party ground, and to give her credit, it seems to work well on Tellis.”

“I know the reps from Bindle, Vulcan and Missit. But it’s been years . . . “

“Now aren’t you glad you’re here!” Wolfe saw the wry twist of her friend’s mouth. “I’ve found you a planet brimming with revenue opportunities. This is your kind of hunting. I saw the list the department heads submitted. We need a large chunk of credit to get a quarter of the way through it.”

“They’re greedy and demanding,” Llant smiled. “I’d half feared those generators might have been shipped, but I called Tellis, and they’re still on back order.”

“If we had to finish paying for those, we’d be scraping the treasury bottom.” Wolfe sighed. “I still wonder if five generators isn’t overkill.”

“Sheila recommended them, based on worst-case predictions of future unrest in the empire. I trust her judgment.” Llant pushed the slate away. “Did you talk to your Klingon?”

“Krill. Yes. Are you going to be hostile?”

“I’m going to be myself,” Llant snapped. “I hope you'll attend at least some of the conference functions with me.”

“You like Ghast, you’ll like Krill.” It was an effort to keep the nervous anticipation that crawled in her stomach from showing in her voice. “Now tell me about the names you recognize.”

 

A fluid swirl of variegated cobalt and burgundy colored glass and brilliant gold vaulting created a dramatic frame for the entrance to L’Anse. Telli couples jostled around the flower filled foyer like a swarm of newly-hatched pastel flutterbys.

“Nice restaurant.” Llant looked past the floating scarves into the colorful interior. “Unique architectural style these people have.”

“It can get overwhelming in formal buildings.” Wolfe scanned the crowd.

“Where’s your Klingon?” Llant looked around, and another Telli rushed up to inquire if he could assist her. It was the ninth such request since they had entered the building.

“No thank you. We’re meeting someone.” Wolfe watched the Telli bow off. “I know they’re naturally helpful people, but I think the men find you attractive. Just a guess. You look good today, made an effort in fact. For the conference, or for me?”

“You are one of my closest friends, this is an important meeting. And it doesn’t hurt to use all means available to impress prospective business partners,” Llant said. “It looks like you made an effort, too.”

Wolfe shook her head. “I don’t think Krill could be impressed by attire.”

“You would be wrong.”

“Krill!” Wolfe felt her heart jump. She turned and extended her hands, self-conscious and unsure.

Krill ignored the gesture and pulled her into his arms. “I missed you, Wolfe.” He kissed her forehead, then released her. “And this is your Captain? It's an honor.”

Llant stared at his scarred face. “I am Llant’Gornu.”

It was in her voice, in her eyes. The thing that happened to her captain when she faced a Klingon had come to full awareness, full, deadly alert. Wolfe had seen the places that look in Llant’s eyes could take them.

“I am Krill. Ambassador second to Tellis.” Krill smiled, reached for Llant’s hand and carried her wrist to his lips. “You are very welcome here.” He released her hand. “I have a table. This way.” He led them to a private alcove.

She let him touch her, and didn’t try to knife him. Wolfe was conscious of almost hysterical relief. Only the first step, though. Worse still to come.

“Sparkling wine is appropriate, I believe.” Krill slid into the booth next to Wolfe, placed an order on the table slate. “I saw you fight when I was on Eev. Vidcasts of the Olympic games on Tabor. You appear even smaller in person, and do not look like a warrior. I hope you will do me the honor of crossing blades. Wolfe fights well, but tires easily.”

“I don’t fight like a Klingon, and I don’t tire so easily,” Wolfe protested. “But we’re not here to fight.”

Krill laughed at her, looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close against his side. Wolfe felt her flesh warm through the thin tunic she wore, and a need to pull away anything that prevented their skin from touching directly. His fingers touched the back of her neck, lightly, and her body screamed for a more primal greeting.

It was sobering to reflect on the way she felt after only two months. Llant and Korax had been apart for years. Wolfe remembered her captain's wild behavior, and thought, for the first time, she understood.

“There’s always time for a good fight. I think we'll have an occasion,” Llant said quietly. “And if you do not care for Wolfe, or cause her any harm, I will cut out your heart. _K’nogth gho’shti, Krill?_ ”

Krill’s eyes sparkled. “ _jIyaj, gho’shti, sheld’kaj._ ”

They can’t help themselves, Wolfe thought with resignation. “When you two are finished pissing on rocks, I’d like some wine.”

“Of course.” Krill reached for the wine bottle. “This is an extraordinary moment. Almost operatic.”

“There are four glasses,” Llant watched him pour the frothing liquid, eyes like knives as she looked around the restaurant near their booth.

“The Ambassador is joining us. My superior.” Krill ignored the solid kick Wolfe delivered to his shin.

“This relationship has his approval, then?”

Wolfe avoided the full impact of Llant’s visual dissection. She fumbled with her glass, nearly cracking it against the wine bottle. “I don’t know. Did you tell him, Krill?”

“He was amazed, but approves.” Krill handed Llant a glass of wine. “You can ask him yourself. He’s here now.”

Llant followed Krill’s line of view across the room. She set the glass down.

Wolfe found her hand resting against the small phaser she carried under her belt. Llant was wearing her Vulcan face, that instantly shuttered sign of impending doom for something, or someone. There was nothing for it now but stay alert, and ride the shockwave.

 

 _GORNU: REUNION_

The Klingon wore an elegant black uniform identical to Krill’s. He was slightly shorter, and Llant saw the beginnings of white bands marking the curling, dark brown hair that twisted away from his temples and brow ridges.

It was a face she had never seen. A face that held the ghost of a warrior she still saw in her dreams.

Llant shivered, and for a moment wondered if her heart had suspended its regular duty and quivered, shocked, refusing to beat. “Randy. He’s here. You knew.”

“Yes.” Wolfe’s voice was calm, although her hand hovered near her utility belt. “He wants to see you, Llant.”

Peripherally she was aware of Wolfe’s Klingon. He watched her like a gyrfalcon focused on a rodent, and Llant relaxed her arms and hands. Even now she could force her body to lie, to mislead enemy eyes. To mislead his eyes.

“Ambassador Kendal, I think you know my guests.”

His eyebrows were sable and silver, and framed deeper, wider eye sockets. His eyes were unchanged.

“Captain Gornu. Wolfe.”

And his voice was nearly the same. Deeper. How much surgery had it taken to alter him, before and after? Ghast had always refused to say much on this subject.

Krill took Wolfe’s arm and pulled her from the booth. “We’ll be near by.”

Her fingers were steady against the wine glass. Llant found herself mildly surprised by her own control, and distantly amused by the knowledge that getting to her feet might not be possible. She took a drink, watching him over the rim of the glass.

“Ambassador -- Kendal? I'm surprised to find you alive.” The wine eased her dry throat. He looked more mature. And very Klingon now. But they hadn't changed his mouth.

He growled. Llant's fingers flexed toward her phaser. She relaxed as he made no movement.

“A warning,” she said. “Understood. Do you plan to challenge me? I’m good with a batleth, now.”

“I’ve seen you fight. You are good. Better than I am.” Korax eyes lingered on the white swirl that marked her bare shoulder cap. “Except for your shoulder, you seem physically unchanged. You will not be able to say the same of me.”

“No. But even with brow ridges I recognized you. I knew you had achieved the rank of Captain. Now Ambassador. Your honor must be fully recovered.”

“I am known by a name my father did not give me, and I have come to terms with my duty and honor.” Korax placed his hands, fingers slightly spread, on the tabletop and looked down at her. “You have a new title too: colony governor.”

Adrenaline and lust as heady as a breath of l’chan burned through her skin, sending shivers down her abdomen, along her thighs. Llant stood and faced him across the table.

“A more demanding position than ship’s captain, and in some ways more rewarding. What is your understanding of the relationship between your warrior and mine?”

“I didn’t work for eight years to regain my honor and status so I could stand before you and speak of Krill’s departure from sanity.” Korax’ voice was unexpectedly amused, and he smiled even as his splayed fingers clenched into fists.

“My batleth expertise comes from the tutelage of a Shahar assassin,” Llant said. “He is father and brother to me. I have spoken with him about you, about what happened eight years ago. He was more forthright than you were about the subtleties of our relationship.”

“You count a Shahar as father?” Korax threw back his head, and laughed. “At one time you killed Klingons.”

“At one time I spoke the vow with a Klingon.”

“Ayiah.” He took a deep breath, his chest expanding visibly under the dark tunic. He leaned forward and touched the table slate, and a privacy screen darkened the air about them. “This Shahar. You confided very personal information to him. Father and brother is the extent of your relationship?”

He was jealous? Hard to know how personal the emotion was, this dark thing that played across his face like black lightning, twisting his eyes and voice with blade-sharp inquiry. Klingons didn’t let go easily, she knew that. Even when they no longer wanted a thing, they were loath to let it leave their possession. It was a sign of weakness, of impotence, to part with anything of value without just recompense. And they postured that Ferengi were grasping.

“He is not, has never been, my lover.” Llant tried to relax, without success. “You didn’t tell me what the ceremony meant, so I had to assume you regreted your action. While I have come to respect Klingon customs, I am not bound by them. If it is necessary to undo what you did, I am prepared to take the blow, as Klingon custom dictates.”

“Divorce?” Korax took a step backward. He growled again. “We need to leave this place. I cannot speak with you here.”

“It’s easy. Ghast explained the ritual. Say the words, make the gesture.” Llant took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for what happened. But it happened years ago, and you are alive, with a good rank and post because of my meddling. There’s nothing more I can say.”

“You can’t say if it pleases you to see me again? When we parted, you claimed to love me. In the last eight years I have seen many amazing things. I have seen riches in the Bergen fields. I have seen hard work, dust and grimy weariness. I have seen the bonds of hate, love, and respect forged between different species. But I have never seen anything as amazing as your performance on that day.” Nostrils flared, he bent forward again, fists shoved against the table. “For eight years I have asked myself -- why? I’ve had no human mentor to explain your behavior.”

“I'm glad to see you are alive and well. Eight years ago we were different people.” Llant looked away from his face, and her fingers touched the com stud at her tunic collar.

“No!” Korax grabbed her hand and pulled her around the table. He removed the stud from her collar. “You’re not leaving. I’ve waited too long, and finding you was difficult.”

“When did you decide to look?” The skin of her arm throbbed under the pressure of his fingers. She could feel the heat of him, smell the familiar musky Klingon-male smell so similar to Ghast’s scent.

“How did you learn I was a Captain?” His hand moved up her forearm, leaving a trail of fire.

“I went back to Agab. You were gone.”

With his free hand, Korax touched her cheek. “I should have explained the oath, as you should have explained your officers’ interrogation techniques. Events got away from us both -- and when we parted I was in no condition to rationally evaluate those events.”

“What do you want, Korax?” It was like the night on Wrigley’s. Her body vibrated with the sense of his physical presence. She felt like a wild creature pushed into heat by the touch of her mate.

“What do you want?” His words were a whisper. “Would you have me divorce you, or tell you in the last eight years I have never stopped loving you and wanting you? _Ke’tha_ , with every breath I say your name and miss the sound of your heartbeat under my ear. It was so long ago, I know our memories of what happened may differ. So if it is to be a blow you must deliver it, my wife. I will never let you go again, of my own will.”

"Too much talking. Warriors act, Korax, they don’t waste time talking." By a terrible act of will, Llant kept herself from stepping against him, from running her tongue along the sensitive skin below his jaw, from tasting the musk, burnt-orange and salt of his skin. “Act like a warrior.”

His mouth covered hers, arms crushing her against his chest as he kissed her. Llant wound her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and arched against him. The solid reality of his body against hers made her dizzy and desperate.

“Korax.” She breathed his name into his mouth. His face blurred for a moment, and she blinked fiercely to clear the tears. “I love you. That has never changed. You said --”

“I say now you are my wife, I love you, and this bit of cloth you are wearing will not be hanging from your body much longer. Will you use that device to take us out of here?” He pressed the stud into her hand. “I would be pleased to become reacquainted with your quarters.”

“Star.” Llant had to clear her throat, steady her voice. Korax kissed her neck, whispering words she remembered from their night on Wrigley’s. “Two to beam up.”

 

 _WOLFE: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED_

 

Wolfe watched the privacy screen lighten and dissolve, to reveal an empty booth.

“They’re gone,” Krill said. "That's a good sign."

“They transported out,” Wolfe touched her stud. “Morgan -- Wolfe here.”

“Wolfe . . . one moment.”

Morgan’s voice sounded odd. The moment stretched into several minutes. Krill grinned and nodded as she waited impatiently.

“All is well, my Wolfe.”

“How do you know? Morgan, talk to me now,” she demanded. “Is Llant back on the Star?”

“H’ley awa! She certainly is.”

“With a Klingon?”

“I’m guessing Korax, although his forehead has gone all knobby. He took a moment to glare at me. That was pure Korax.” Morgan whistled. “It was better than a voy-vid.”

“And Llant seems all right?”

Morgan snorted. “Well, she was struggling, but mostly with his uniform. Her tunic is at the base of the transporter pad. Did you know he was on Tellis, _na’chauni_?”

“Never mind. Tell Star to watch them, and call me immediately if anything happens to disturb her.”

“Be realistic. They’re not coming out her quarters anytime soon. She hasn’t had sex for eight years. If it was me --”

“Korax wouldn’t come out of it alive.” Wolfe sighed. “Keep me posted. I’m staying on Tellis.” She turned to Krill. “There’s nothing more we can do, it’s between them.”

“Good.” Krill took her hand. “We have business of our own.”

 

 _GORNU: LESS TALKING_

He put her down inside the entrance to her sitting room. Her bandeau and thong had dropped somewhere after they entered the lift, leaving her naked except for her boots.

“I need to be inside you.” Korax touched her eyes with his mouth. “It’s been so long.”

“Less talking. More disrobing.” Llant pulled at the rest of his clothing. She wanted him fast and hard, no sentiment or foreplay. Just touch and taste and riding his body until the need in her belly was filled. Mark him. Take him. Remind him what they were together.

Korax kicked his boots across the room, then the rest of his uniform fell to the floor. He carried her toward the couch.

He entered her standing up, shuddered and groaned. Llant's legs wrapped around him. Their mouths touched.

“Korax,” she whispered. “I’m going to come. Don’t move.”

He growled, his tongue licking the scar on her shoulder as she thrust against him.

“Wife. I'm going to join you.”

 

“White.” She touched the lighter bands of hair, trailed her fingers along the ridges of his forehead. “You look very distinguished, every bit an ambassador.” She put her head on his chest. “I’d given up hoping we’d be together again.”

Korax smoothed her hair and stroked her spine. “I wanted to die, but I wanted you more. I won’t let you go again.”

“Will you come with me to Star Colony?”

“Yes. There’s little place for you in a Klingon embassy. Moc will be disconcerted to receive two resignations, but he will accept them.”

“Moc is your superior?”

“Moc is an old razorfin who has become my patron. His family oversees this sector’s commercial enterprises for the empire. We’ve had a successful partnership.”

“And Krill? He's a friend? Does he really care for Wolfe?”

Korax began to laugh. “A good friend, with a surprising character. He has been fairly snared by one of the deadliest of your crew.”

“I can’t believe you’re here,” she said quietly. “It was so long. I wanted to die. The only reason I didn’t find death is an old assassin named Ghast. You’ll meet him, he’s at Star Colony.” She smiled down at him. “I've learned a lot about Klingons in eight years. And now I have you, finally.”

He kissed her. “There’s so much to tell you. I 've been busy since I last saw you. I wanted you to be proud of me when we met again, wanted to be something more than a common warrior. I'll show you my embassy, I think it's a fine achievement.”

“Are you suggesting 12 hours in bed can make up for eight years of neglect?” She smiled down at him. “Not that it wasn’t a superior effort.”

“Krill’s spent those years trying to make me proficient with the batleth. Such training improves stamina . . .”

“I’m beginning to think I owe Krill a great debt. I look forward to fighting him.”

Korax held her tightly. “Gem, I love you. I've considered you my mate since the first time I held you in my arms. I spoke the oath with you for my own purpose. But you're human, and have different customs.”

“Ghast explained the words, what they meant. I may not have understood the words when I said them, but I do now, and acknowledge that we were bonded at that time. I considered you my mate before I knew what the oath meant. I have known I love you since that night on Wrigley’s.”

He laughed, deep in his chest. “Shaitan’s luck. I'll spend the remainder of my life making up for those eight years. Now, shall we go see if Krill and Wolfe have finished saying hello, and tour the embassy?”

Llant rolled off the bed, stood looking down at him. “And get something to eat. There’s a reception tonight to start the conference. Will you go with me?”

“I will spend the rest of my life going with you, anywhere you ask me to.”

 

They materialized in front of the embassy. The entry guards straightened, their eyes widening comically as they passed.

Llant looked around the spacious reception area. “It’s Telli and Klingon style combined, and simplified. I like it.”

Korax nodded at Lyn, behind the desk. “This is governor Gornu. Gem, this is commander Lyn.”

Lyn stood and saluted, curiosity evident.

Llant smiled as they walked to the elevator. “He seemed surprised.”

“I am not often in the company of beautiful women.” He took her into his arms as the lift doors closed, and kissed her. “My offices and quarters are on the top floor.”

They stepped forward into a spacious anteroom, and an old warrior emerged from a farther doorway.

“Arath, governor Gornu. Arath is my security chief.”

The expression in the old Klingon’s remaining eye was intense. “She’s the one, then.”

Korax nodded. “She is my wife.”

Arath shook his head. “You, Krill . . . both of you got a life of trouble ahead. Females like these are hard to keep happy.”

Llant laughed, swung a fist at Arath, who caught it and held it, blinking his single eye in surprise. “It’s too late to warn him. Shall I challenge you?”

“I’d fight you, but a Shahar is beyond my skill.” Arath considered, released her fist. “I’m good with knives, though.”

“Anything to report?” Korax frowned at him.

Arath snorted. “First time since I’ve known you, no contact for over 12 hours. Krill told me to leave you alone. It’s been quiet, but the Ronnt captain called. Krill spoke with him. They’ll be ready to load tonight.”

“Get Lyn to help you. Krill and I will be at a conference function this evening. I’ll check in.”

Arath saluted, turned and left the way he had entered.

“My quarters are opposite from security. This is the office.” Korax raised the window panels, and Tellis’ soft light filled the room.

Llant looked around. “I’d like an office like this. It’s efficient and comfortable.”

Korax inspected his desk, touched the com. “Krill?”

There was a pause, then, “Kendal? Are you back? Arath thought you’d been knifed in an alley somewhere.”

“I’m in the office. He reprimanded me. Will you be reporting for work today?”

“We went out for dinner and games last night, and I already updated the duty schedule this morning," Krill said. "What were you doing, ambassador?”

Korax ignored the remark. “We’re going to the reception tonight. Dress appropriately.”

“Yes, ambassador.”

Korax crossed the room to join her by the windows overlooking the port. “In the last few months, I would sit at my desk and imagine you were standing here.”

“It’s real. I’m here.” She smoothed his mustache. “From the day we met, you've managed to surprise me. This complex is a fine accomplishment. I love you, but I know little of your abilities, what you need to remain productive and happy.”

Korax kissed her. “I have a gift for you.” He led her to the wall safe, deactivated the shield, touched his palm to the plain metal surface. The safe opened. He shifted some computer slates, and a chest of latinum bars. He extracted a small, heavy box from the bottom of the pile, and carried it to his desk.

“A damper box?” Llant’s forehead wrinkled as she appraised it.

Korax opened a desk drawer, withdrew a second box. “Open this first.”

Llant took the jeweler’s box, opened the velvety lid. She smiled. “It matches the stud you gave me.” She lifted the hair slide into the light, swirls of color alive in the sunshine. “What fine opal!”

She took a step toward Korax, but he held up a hand.

“Open the other.” He handed her a code card. “This is yours, now.”

Llant swiped the card across the slot in the side of the box. She heard a quiet snap, and the cover moved as the locking mechanism released. She raised the lid slowly and stared at the contents.

“Korax.” She looked to him for explanation. “Where did you get these?”

“On a mining run, deep in the Bergen.”

“But -- it’s trilyte. Cut crystals.” She lifted one of the fist-sized stones into the light. “Four of them. Do you know --?”

“How much they’re worth?” Korax took the crystal from her, replaced it in the chest and closed the lid. He took her in his arms. “Nothing. Until you had them they were worth nothing. Call your ship, and get them out of here quickly. I’ve always been nervous about them.”

Llant touched her com stud. “Morgan.”

“Aye?”

“Lock on me. Find a small damper box, two meters from me.”

“Think I’ve got it. There!”

“Beam it up, give it to Star to care for.”

The box disappeared, and Korax sighed. “Good. Now.”

Llant tried to ask another question, but his mouth covered hers, and then she couldn’t remember what question she had been going to ask. She closed her eyes, tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him back.

“We could stand and watch for a while, but I think Wolfe would be embarrassed.”

Korax stopped kissing her, but kept her firmly in his arms. “Come in Krill. And I doubt if Wolfe could be embarrassed.”

Krill began laughing. “You'd be surprised.”

“Excuse us. Sit by the windows for a while.” Korax reluctantly stepped away from Llant. “I need to check on embassy business, and change clothing.”

Wolfe joined her captain by the windows. She sat with her back to the light, watched the Klingons talking by the desk. “You aren’t angry with me? I was afraid to tell you before we left Prime.”

Llant shook her head. “Thank you. You look pretty pleased, yourself.”

“I like Krill, he laughs.” Wolfe grinned. “I always thought you were brain-damaged over Korax. Is it because they’re Klingon, or just exceptional men?”

“Perhaps both. Did you ask Krill to come to Star Colony?”

“Yes.” Wolfe blushed. She watched as Krill left Korax’ side and came toward them. “He said he’d be honored.”

Llant stared at her. “Do you know you’re blushing? Pretty good trick with your skin coloring. I look forward to a better acquaintance with Krill.”

“Tomorrow?” Krill stopped behind her. “Come to our gym. I would add a Shahar scar to my collection.”

“Tomorrow.” Llant turned away from the windows. “I haven’t been fighting daily, you may have a chance.” She looked toward the desk. “Where’s Korax?”

“Changing into formal attire.” Krill extended his hands to Wolfe, pulled her from her chair. “Band’l’s for food -- reception fare will be marginal.”

Wolfe smiled at him, glowing internally. “She’ll like Band’l’s, and if you can keep them long enough tonight, she’ll beat your best t’chak score.”

“I’m betting I won’t be able to keep her that long tonight.” Krill nodded at Llant, his eyes sparkling.

Llant grinned back. “You may be right.” She had been studying Krill appreciatively. “That is dress uniform for the embassy? I like it very much. And your regular uniforms are a significant improvement over standard warrior garb. Even the guards looked comfortable.”

“He said you hated rough fabric, bulky uniforms.” Krill shrugged. “We designed these to be functional and comfortable, yet recognizably Klingon.”

“You look good in it.” She inspected the tall Klingon frankly.

“He has unexpected potential.” Krill moved away from Wolfe, confronted Llant. “Everything he has done since I have met him, he has done because of you.” His eyes changed, his voice was low, and serious. “He is my comrade, and I hold him in love and respect. I never thought I would stand with a _sheld’kaj_ human, and a female lover, and contemplate a future away from the service -- but here I stand. I have never sought friendship, but I would offer my honor to your family for his sake, and hers.”

Llant looked into his scarred face. “She is my family, so you will be. Do you have a knife?”

Krill reached down, pulled a blade from his boot, cut his hand.

Llant extended her palm, watched the metal draw a line of blood across her skin. She took Krill’s hand in a tight grasp. Their eyes met for a long minute.

“We are family.” Krill released her hand and went back to the desk, returning with a regenerator. He touched her wound, and the blood slowed, halted. “He was a good teacher.”

“Ghast?” Llant laughed. “He will be glad to have two more warriors on Star. Do you like opera?”

Wolfe groaned.

“I love opera.” Krill’s eyes sparkled. “I was going to write an opera about the two of you! And still might.”

“Don’t encourage him, he’ll start singing. Been slicing each other already?”

Llant turned, drew her in her breath. She went to Korax.

“You look . . .” She touched the black, soft-napped fabric of his dress tunic, and stepped close to him. She took his hand, carried his wrist to her mouth, then turned her face toward his.

Korax looked down into her eyes and brushed a curl from her forehead. Time seemed to slow, stop for the two of them.

“Cap!” Wolfe’s voice cut through Llant’s sudden urge to disappear in the direction of Korax’ quarters. “Aren’t you hungry?”

Korax nodded, and Llant reluctantly turned to face her grinning friend. “Yes.”

“Band’l’s?” Korax asked.

“Of course,” Krill said. “And try to focus on something else. The two of you constitute an embarrassment -- and possible danger -- to any empaths in the area.”

Korax shrugged. “I’m not even going to try.” He took Llant’s arm. “It will be an interesting evening, especially if there are any empaths present.”

 

 _KORAX: BAND'L'S_

Band’l’s was overflowing with regular customers and convention attendees. They stood in the entry and looked at the mass of bodies and smoke.

“A’bass’dor!” Band’l’s regular waiter scurried to greet them. “Don’t go ‘way. Gottatableforyou.” He led them through the crowd, pinching pieces of whatever blocked their way. “Gril, Aut – outtahere!”

Two large, hairy bodies vacated a booth on the far wall next to the bar.

“Saved somespace for regs. Wottilitbe?”

They slid into the booth.

“Whiskey.” Korax ordered. “Hotbreads and kir’j honey.”

The waiter wove off into the crowd.

“Interesting collection.” Krill evaluated the mass of life seething through the bar.

“I see the humans have their usual seats, under the screen.” Korax leaned forward so Krill could hear him.

“Jez’ig froz-racing tonight. Humans seem to like watching sporting events.” Krill shook his head. “I think that’s the junior ambassador. It is. Care to meet him?”

“Later.” The booth was small, and Korax found Llant nearly on his lap. It was a proximity she seemed to appreciate as much as he did. She started to rubbing her hand over his thigh. “Stop that.” Korax grabbed her hand, kissed her wrist. “We won’t get to the reception.”

“I suppose it’s not an option?”

“W’isk’y. Bread. Honey.” The waiter spread the contents of his tray around the table. “Band’l says _welcome, Llant’Gornu_. Bottle of D’an Gold, on house, and asks how A’bass’dor found best looking batleth master in sector to sit ‘side him?”

“Shaitan’s luck,” he said, catching Krill's laughing eyes.

“Pour me some wine,” Llant slid over his lap, out of the booth. “I’m going to thank our host.”

Korax felt the world tilt, and nearly reached to restrain her. Instead he reached for the whiskey. "Open the wine, Krill."

“Whiskey or wine, Wolfe?” Krill asked.

“One whiskey, till after the reception. I’m on duty.”

Krill opened the wine, and pushed the bottle toward Korax. “She made the Altassi retract his ears,” he pointed out as they watched Llant at the bar. “They only do that when they’re embarrassed, and they don’t embarrass easily.”

Korax poured three whiskeys, then filled Llant’s glass with wine. “She’d embarrass Shaitan himself, if she put her mind to it. Where’s she going now?”

“The humans.” Wolfe sighed. “You gentlemen have never had the privilege of watching Llant'Gornu at an official function. Prepare yourselves. And Korax --”

“Yes?”

“Think twice before you try to challenge someone she’s conversing with. She knows what she’s doing, and you know she could protect herself if necessary.” Wolfe was serious. “She’s familiar with the customs and social gestures of hundreds of peoples, and how to use that knowledge to her advantage. If she wants your help, you’ll know it.”

“I'll remember.” Korax frowned, watching the faces of the human men she was interacting with. “But it may be difficult to keep in the forefront of my mind.”

When Llant returned, she was grinning ear to ear. “Even apart from my pleasure at finding Korax, I'm starting to think this conference was a good idea.”

“Eat something.” Wolfe dipped a piece of bread into honey. “And try not to get excited.”

“It’s her habit,” Llant said to Krill. “She’ll probably start doing it to you too. She’s spent so many years trying to keep me out of trouble she has suppressed some of her own instinctive reactions.”

“One of us has to keep a cool head,” Wolfe’s voice was accusing. “If you only knew --”

“I think we’d both like to hear the stories.” Krill poured more whiskey their glasses.

“There will be time for stories at Star Prime. Now we have work to do.” Llant considered her glass. “It would be a shame to leave the Gold, and the Altassi would be offended. Drink a glass, Wolfe, and relax.” She turned to Korax, spoke quietly. “Wolfe and I have been over the list of registrants, and there are several groups with whom I particularly want to establish strong contacts. We need friends at the Terran, Altassi and Telli embassies. Groups from Circi, Shal’et and Wherever are also priorities, and I'm curious who they sent from Xanadu. Thanks to a wedding gift, Star Colony can reevaluate its financial status and goals."

Korax took her wrist and held it against his mouth, feeling the heat of her blood, breathing the scent of her skin. “I keep thinking I'm probably dying from hypoxia in the Frar, and you are a final hallucination."

"Thank you for including me in your final moments," Krill laughed. He pulled Wolfe close against his side and raised his glass in toast.

"We need to work on that streak of Klingon fatalism," Llant said. She raised her own glass. "When we die, it will be in battle, not the airless hold of a miner. Now, let's finish the wine and get to work."


	6. Chapter 6

_WOLFE: CONVENTION ETIQUETTE_

“We met her in Band’l’s.”

From her vantage near a fern, Wolfe could see the Wherever delegate eavesdropping on the Terran ambassador and his junior. As she watched, the man shifted his point-of-view to see who the Terrans were talking about. His eyes caught hers on the way to Llant's figure in the middle of the room, and he smiled and nodded.

“I know Wolfe, of course, but I’ve never met Llant'Gornu. Exquisite woman. But her reputation indicates she's as dangerous as she is beautiful. What are they doing with the Klingons? I thought she was on a least-favorite humans list.”

“I’m not sure. Wolfe spent quite a bit of time with Krill on her last stop here. Rumor had it she spent the night at the embassy -- in his quarters.”

“What a waste. What do they see in Klingon men? They’re not the least bit attractive, although Kendal and Krill at least act civilized,” the ambassador said, regret evident. "Let's go make official introductions."

They moved away, and the Wherever delegate followed casually.

Wolfe hurried to join her captain.

“Governor Gornu, it's a pleasure to have you here.” The Terran ambassador extended his hand. “Ambassador Davis, and my second, junior ambassador Rice.”

Llant took the Terran ambassador’s hand with a radiant smile. “A pleasure. Wolfe tells me you've been a great help in smoothing the export documentation on the generators. I appreciate your help, Ambassador Davis.”

“Please, my name is Devin.” He took her arm and began to walk away from the group.

Wolfe dropped her hand on Korax’ arm. “Stay put,” she hissed.

Rice winked at her. “Can’t take them out in public?”

Wolfe moved forward as if propelled. She had heard a growl from either side of her. “Excuse us.”

She pulled Rice toward a group of Telli women. “Do you want to lose your ears? You’re a diplomat, be civil. I don’t know what you think you know about Klingons, but they’re more than bright enough to realize when a snot-nosed junior is leering at them.”

She dumped him in the chattering Telli swarm, and returned to Krill’s side.

“Did I hear either of you say something?”

Krill ran his finger down her neck. “You’re capable of dealing with insects,” he said. “The males will tackle the big game.”

“Excuse me.”

Wolfe turned, and found the young eavesdropper waiting. “Yes?”

“Killian Antry, Wherever. I was instructed to introduce myself to Star Colony representatives.”

“Antry?” She extended her hand. “I'm Wolfe. Have you met her?”

“Not yet. I was enjoying the Terrans. And the Klingons," Killian nodded at Korax and Krill. "You have a magnificent escort tonight.”

“They are well appreciated. Did you come alone?”

“No.” Killian looked around. “My aunt Shaun is somewhere. She knows Gornu, threw a fit when she heard she was here. Didn’t want me around her, but I’d say she has no worries.” He shrugged. “I almost regret that.”

Wolfe rolled her eyes. “I’ve heard of Shaun. That should be a meeting. Let me introduce the Klingon ambassador and his second; Kendal, Krill.”

The men nodded at each other, warily.

Wolfe looked at them with frank exasperation. “You two, go to the bar, gossip. The Altassi ambassador is there, he'd appreciate your company.” She took Killian’s arm. “Let’s rescue Llant.”

 

 _GORNU: BUSINESS_

“Killian Antry?” Llant studied the young man. “Nephew?”

“Yes. It’s a pleasure to meet a legend.” He returned her examination. “The vidpix I've seen of you might be of another woman. Viewed in person you have a beauty and grace that even a hologram cannot convey. Uncle Lagos was a most unfortunate man.”

“You're so obviously an Antry. How should I take that?” Llant laughed.

“As a compliment. You might have been my aunt. I think I would have liked sitting on your lap, listening to you read me stories.”

"But you're only a few years younger than she is," Wolfe said.

"Exactly why I would have liked it so much." Killian looked past Llant, into the crowd. “Here comes Aunt Shaun, and she’s frowning.”

Llant turned her head. “Yes. She is.” She moved forward, hand extended. “This is an unexpected meeting, Shaun.”

The tall, dark-haired woman took Llant's hand, released it. The women studied each other.

“You look the same. Almost more beautiful, age will be kind to you,” Shaun said distantly.

“You look older. Been working too hard, too little exercise and sleep?” Llant asked. “I don’t suppose they sent you to this conference hoping you’d relax? Tellis is a pretty minor Wherever contact, and you’re a pretty major representative.”

“I haven’t missed you, Gornu. Is this your first?”

“Shaun Antry D’Arcy, Randolpha Wolfe.”

“I’d appreciate it if you’d talk to Killian for a while, Wolfe.” Shaun met her nephew’s intense look of reproach. “This is as much personal as business, Killian.”

“Have you met the Circian representative yet?” Wolfe took his arm smoothly, led him away.

“He looks like Lagos,” Llant said.

“He does. Shall we sit over there?” Shaun pointed out a group of chairs in a small alcove.

They moved out of the crowd, sat facing each other. Shaun took a communicator from her vest pocket, entered a code.

“Privacy screen? You came prepared.”

“I’m used to this life, I’m a good trade rep. When I heard you were here, I nearly locked the boy up. But I see your tastes have changed.”

“He’s my mate, Shaun. You know how it was with Lagos. I am sorry if you’re still angry.”

Shaun sighed. “I’ve never liked you much, but I have no resentments left from that time. And, as usual, you see more than you should. This was supposed to be a working vacation. The council threatened me, and then stroked me by telling me it was a good training exercise for Killian.”

“He’s enjoying it, he’s a watcher. He’ll end up a diplomat.”

“He’s smart, and a nice young man.” Shaun’s voice was defensive.

“Even if he is your nephew,” Llant laughed. “I am actually glad you’re here. I have some business I planned to discuss with Wherever, and was waiting to see who arrived.”

Shaun’s eyes narrowed, and gleamed. “Business?” She sat back, smiled. “Tomorrow?”

“On the Star. I’ll bring you up if you call early afternoon. Now, shall we find Killian? I'll introduce you to the Klingon ambassador.”

Shaun pocketed her communicator, and they moved back into the crowd. “Another family member is here somewhere. Veriand said you’d already met.”

“She’s here? Good. I hoped she’d be the Xanadu representative. I had little time to speak with her when we met. She did me a great service on Xanadu.”

Wolfe saw them, brought Killian back. “They’re at the bar with the Altassi ambassador and some others,” she nodded toward the end of the room.

Korax stood as he saw her, watched them cross the floor. He stepped forward.

“Ambassador Kendal,” Llant hesitated over the name, went on. “Lady Shaun Antry D’Arcy, the best of Wherever’s trade representatives.”

He nodded. “My second, Krill. Wherever would be a welcome permanent addition to Tellis’ trade community, Lady D’Arcy.”

“Port director Yet has been singing the same song.” Shaun inspected him, shook her head. You’re still a mystery to me, Gornu. “A pleasure, Ambassador Kendal.” She signalled Killian, stalked into the crowd.

Killian bowed to Wolfe, took Llant’s hand and kissed it. “Adieu.”

“Curt for a human,” Krill observed.

“Getting to the point is an obsession with Wherever citizens,” Llant said. “Introduce me to the Altassi ambassador.”

They chatted for a while at the bar, watching the gaily colored crowd mingle, break, reform into groups. Yet criss-crossed the assembly, trailing a length of Telli attendants that looked like a ribbon parade.

“Can we leave before she comes over here?” Korax said into Llant’s ear. “She’ll talk for an hour, and she flutters at me.”

“It’s early,” Llant paused as his hand began to massage her back. “But I can meet others tomorrow.”

“You haven’t seen my quarters,” his voice was low. “This would be a good time.”

Llant smiled at the Altassi, excused herself. “Wolfe, we’re leaving now.”

Wolfe and Krill exchanged a look. “We’ll walk with you.”

“If we can dodge past Yet.” Korax steered Llant around the side of the room, out through the foyer, into the soft Tellis summer night.

“Tellis is such a moderate planet. It makes me uncomfortable sometimes.” Korax broke the silence as they walked. “What is Star Colony like?”

“Its seasons are more marked, and the weather is boisterous. It’s a small planet, and has slightly less gravity and thinner air. We’re working on the air, and the vegetation. Ghast says except for the sun color, it's very much as your homeworld was before it became overpopulated.”

“I spent little time on homeworld. My family put me into the service when I was young. I was assigned to freighters, then warbird duty and rarely set foot on soil after that -- until Agab,” Korax said.

“I, on the other hand, only went into space after getting shipped to Agab. Solid rock under my feet is more to my liking,” Krill said. “We will like Star Colony, I have no doubt. Will Star Colony like us?”

“I think they will.”

They passed the embassy guards, who greeted them with broad smiles and salutes.

“Word travels fast,” Krill muttered. “I don’t suppose you'd like to go out later for drinks and games?”

Wolfe poked him. “It’s too soon. Leave them alone.”

“I’ll be at the gym in the morning,” Llant smiled at his expression. “And I don’t tire as easily as Wolfe, so get some sleep tonight, Krill.”

They parted, Wolfe’s irritated comments growing fainter as Krill pulled her down a corridor.

“I was amazed when Krill told me he had a relationship with her. But as I watch them, I can think of no two people better suited to be mates.”

“Not even us?” Llant turned to face him in the elevator.

He touched her cheek. “I still barely believe you're here. I never really thought we were suited, or fated to be together.”

“Start believing.”

The elevator opened. “My quarters are at the end of the hall.” They walked to the door he indicated. Korax touched the entry panel. “Go in. I need to check with Arath.”

Soft red light began to glow as she stepped inside. His quarters were plain and spacious, one room leading into another with smooth, arched lines. The bedroom was the final room, the wall lined with glass panels like the office. Llant stood and watched Tellis port twinkle below under a starred, moonless sky.

 

 _KORAX: LEAVING THE SERVICE_

“You’re back early.” Arath looked up from the slate he had been studying.

Korax nodded. “A little of that kind of social interaction is enough. All quiet?”

“For now. Most of the youngsters are in port. There’s a lot of action, with all these visitors. I cautioned them as they signed out. Teig will take over here later, but he'll call us both if he needs to.”

“Good. Arath, I have a visitor in my quarters.”

“Ayiah.” The old Klingon’s eye twinkled. “I didn’t think I’d live to see it.”

“She's my wife.” Korax frowned.

“I offered no disrespect,” Arath said. “Congratulations, in fact. I’m looking forward to watching her fight Krill.”

“Does everyone know?”

“Know she is Llant’Gornu: _sheld’kaj_ , Shahar batleth master? Yes. Thank Krill for that. He took the trouble to explain it for the youngsters. You know they respect his expertise with weapons. I suspect he feels after tomorrow’s demonstration the chances will be lessened that some inebriated young warrior will feel he should try to increase his honor by challenging her."

Korax found he was speechless.

“Krill’s a good warrior, always liked him.”

“I will thank him, I didn’t realize. And Arath, you've earned great honor in your service with me. I thank you for your work.”

“Are you going away with her? And Krill?”

“I haven’t spoken with Moc yet,” Korax said slowly. “I should do that first. I plan to resign this post, but I must be the one to inform him.”

“I don’t report to Moc or Mor,” Arath said stiffly. “But it’s not because Mor didn’t want me to. You’re a good commander, I owe you more than I owe the service. Ask her if I can go with you.”

“To Star Colony? Have you any idea --?”

“I know it won’t be the service, that most of the colony is human. But young colonies always need working hands. I’m old, yet there are many useful jobs I could do.” Arath was focused intently on his captain. “Ask her?”

“I will. And I'd like to have another Klingon face with us. I’ve been wondering how Krill and I will fit into her colony, but we'll find a way.” Korax grasped his shoulder. “Again, my thanks.”

Arath returned to his reading, a smile on his lips.

Korax walked slowly to his quarters, considering the implications of Arath’s request. He stepped inside. “Secure.” He stood and listened to the quiet of his rooms.

She was standing naked in front of the windows, outlined in light. Thoughts of Arath and Krill dissolved as he went to her.

 

“It’s not that late, and I’m not ready to sleep,” Llant said drowsily. She was laying on his chest, and seemed uninterested in shifting herself off him. “We actually could go out with Wolfe and Krill.”

“No.” Korax let his hands wander down her spine, carressing each knob of bone with his thumbs before moving lower. “You're staying right here. I want to hold you and talk with you.” He pulled her head up, kissed her. “I'm glad to have you in this bed. Arath spoke with me when I checked in. You know my security chief?”

“The old, one-eyed warrior, as sharp as a knife. His eye twinkles when he looks at me.”

“He’s been with me since Agab. He was a warrior-third when I arrived. He’s smarter than he seems, and good at security work. He’s also loyal and cautious. That last is an unusual trait for a warrior. He asked me if he could go to Star Colony.”

“He knows what you intend to do?”

“He asked, I didn’t deny it. He also told me the entire post knows who you are, thanks to Krill.”

“Krill? Why?”

“Your appointment in the gym tomorrow. You'll have an audience.”

“He’s trying to protect us,” she said slowly.

“You understand that? Good. If you scar him, do so on his shoulder.”

Llant rolled off his chest, pushed him onto his stomach. “I don’t plan on getting cut tomorrow.” She began to massage his spinal ridges as she had seen Ghast’s wives do. “How does that feel? Ghast lays on his belly for hours while Felice and Miera do this.”

“Then I suppose they disappear into the bedroom for hours,” Korax laughed, eyes closed. “It feels wonderful. I can’t imagine keeping two of you. He must be a sturdy old warrior.” He stretched under her fingertips. “You'll tell me about Ghast, and how you got that scar on your shoulder. And you will reassure me that I do not need to challenge a famous Shahar assassin for his conduct toward my wife.”

“He is my father, my brother -- you’ll like him. And he’ll be glad of some more Klingon company. We have another warrior there, Poppy’s mate. His name is Kion, he is Shahan.”

“Sa!” Korax turned his head to look at her. “Do you know what Shahan is? If you had deliberately sought two more dangerous warriors to trust, you would have found two such as those.”

“They are both dead to the Empire. I know Shahan are the intelligence arm of the council, and Kion is unusually intelligent. Poppy says he is also empathic and occasionally telepathic. Not qualities you find in the average warrior.”

“You are a dangerous female, my wife. Have you thought about bringing more Klingons into your community? What we will do, how your other citizens will view us?”

“I've been thinking about it, and I’m glad you have. I believe you’ll be well accepted; Ghast and Kion are held in high esteem. You, in particular will be very welcome.” She began to run her lips and tongue over the route her fingers had just traveled. “My crew didn’t like me very much after you left.”

Korax groaned, stretched again. “I hope you learned to do that by observation only.”

Llant paused, pressed a kiss against his jaw. “Still jealous?”

“No.” Korax growled. “Sometimes you still talk too much.” He rolled over, pulled her down and buried his face in her hair. “Be quiet for a while. We have six years to span. I'll tell you about life on Agab, then perhaps we'll sleep.”

 

 _WOLFE: EXHIBITION_

The gym was already full when Krill and Wolfe arrived. Krill was greeted with loud roars.

“Did you expect this?”

“Yes.” Krill steered her to the far side of the gym. “It was necessary. They'll enjoy the spectacle, and it will show them what she is.”

“It makes me uneasy.”

“Probably because you’re in a gym full of warriors.” Krill touched her cheek. “It will be well, my Wolfe.”

Wolfe met his eyes and relented. “You’re fast, Krill. She’s faster. You won’t be able to break her rhythm. You’ll see what I mean. Her timing is both precise and intuitive. Glain only bested her because he out-massed her and was incredibly strong. If she had been able to keep him on the floor another quarter hour, the contest would have been in doubt. I once saw her and Ghast fight for two hours.”

“I will try not to dishonor myself,” Krill said.

“Klingon. I know how good you are.” Wolfe was exasperated. “I was only trying --”

Krill silenced her by grabbing her and kissing her. “It’s the only way I know to leave you speechless,” he said softly, above the approving roars of the audience around them. “Trust us.”

“They’re here.” Wolfe stepped away from Krill.

Korax and Llant entered to an even more thunderous roar. Llant said a word to Korax, and crossed to them. She was wearing exercise shorts, halter and soft half-boots.

“Krill.” She extended her hand. “Ghast has repeatedly told me this attire is inappropriate for batleth dueling. He's explained the usefulness of those ugly uniforms in soaking up blood, and the hazards of blood on the exercise floor. But since I don't intend to be cut, I favor mobility over clotting factor.”

Krill laughed. “You don't offend me, my own apparel is not standard. Shall we set the timer for one, two or three intervals?”

Llant considered the crowd. “Let's begin with two, since it's our first fight.”

“Choose your weapon.”

The crowd had vacated the floor, and ringed the walls of the gym. Wolfe could see Korax and Arath moving slowly around the circle, speaking to the warriors. Llant and Krill faced each other in the center of the suddenly quiet space.

“Computer -- interval one: mark!” Krill brought his batleth up.

Llant filled her lungs, and for a moment Wolfe thought it was Ghast she heard roaring challenge. The crowd responded with a sound that vibrated the gym.

Their blades met.

Wolfe found herself straining sympathetically with every move they made. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and saw Korax standing beside her. She stepped closer so he could hear her.

“Krill is almost as good as Ghast,” she had to shout.

Korax nodded. “They are well matched. But she is so fast.”

Wolfe watched Krill try and interrupt the rhythm of Llant’s attack. An impossibility, Wolfe had tried the same tactic. She simply accepted the misstep, absorbed the interruption in her offense and it became part of the overall pattern. She was perfectly focused on her opponent, demanding utter concentration from him. Their blades met again, and again.

As Wolfe had suspected, Llant adapted easily to Krill’s style of fighting. The constant whine of metal sliding over metal created an eerie concert that gradually became more audible as audience noise subsided. Llant called out a command in Klingon, and they moved into what Wolfe recognized as the most difficult of the formal demand and response rituals. It was one she hadn't mastered, and performed at twice the speed Llant and Ghast usually practiced.

They passed the first interval. Both of them were beaded with sweat, and Wolfe had rarely seen Ghast work up a sweat from fighting. Krill tried to sweep Llant's feet in a sudden change of stance, but she rolled away and left the fabric on one leg of his fatigues hanging three-quarters severed.

Krill swore, laughed, and resumed the fight, unhampered by the flapping cloth.

Roaring sound from every throat jammed into the gym, and the sound of ringing metal, echoed back in a solid wall of noise. Wolfe saw Korax' lips move, but couldn't hear a word he said.

After an eternity, “Interval two -- complete.” The computer timer sounded.

Llant grounded her batleth, warily. Krill did the same, held out his fist.

She stepped forward, closed her hand over his. “Ghast will be happy to see you.” Llant was breathing hard. “Good fight, Krill. I hope it was the first of many.”

“You could have cut my leg, but it took more skill to rip my fatigues. You’re a little bit of a show-off, that’s a fault,” Krill grinned at her. “Good fight, warrior.”

“Ghast has said it often, he will enjoy having more support for his opinions.”

They turned, faced the crowd. The response shook the floor under their feet.

Korax led them out of the gym, past the loud approval of his men. Arath stood in back of them, restraining those who wanted to follow, still bellowing their tribute.

 

 _GORNU: BUSINESS_

“I have business this afternoon,” Llant stopped them in the embassy reception area. “I’ll take Wolfe to the Star with me now. We’ll be back this evening.”

“I'm reluctant to let you out of my sight, but I also have work to do,” Korax said.

Llant looked at Wolfe, who was saying a non-verbal goodbye to Krill. “I’m pretty damp, but --”

Korax crushed her against his chest, kissed her. “That was a good fight, you bring me honor,“ he said against her ear. "Return soon. I love you, wife.”

“I remember you once said it was unusual to have the respect and affection of those under you. And now, Krill would die for you. That old one-eyed warrior would face a mob of his own fellows, and when your staff greets you, I see the respect in their eyes." Llant touched his mustache with one finger. "How much you have grown!”

“They're warriors,” Korax said uncomfortably, “that’s all.”

She shook her head, took a step back and touched her com stud. “Gornu and Wolfe to come aboard.”

 

 _WOLFE: WEDDING PRESENTS_

Wolfe lay on Llant’s couch, staring at the stars on the wallscreen. She could hear the low murmur of voices from the bedroom.

Llant was talking to Star, and she was excited about the meeting with Shaun. Something was in the works.

Wolfe closed her eyes and relaxed. A nap would be good. She remembered her evening with Krill with a feeling of deep satisfaction. He had immediately said yes to her proposal to come to Star Colony. He'd told her Klingon bonds could be strong, he'd told her he was at peace with his grief for Shieth. He'd told her he wanted to join his life to hers. Wolfe found she believed all three statements without reservation.

Llant emerged dressed in fresh ship’s fatigues, hair still tightly braided. Her face was glowing.

“I’m hungry. Krill's a good opponent, he didn’t stop pushing me.” She stepped to the replicator. “Two hot teas, muffins.”

She carried the food to a small table. “Pull up a pillow and join me.”

They drank tea, ate muffins. Llant sighed. “I feel energized and so happy. And a great deal younger than I did on the trip here.”

“Your appearance reflects your feelings. I’d say we were lucky women.”

“You have no idea,” Llant laughed. “Actually, you have a very good idea. I want to show you something. Star has been chattering at me since we beamed up. I passed a gift to her, and she's ecstatic.”

“A gift?” Wolfe toyed with a piece of muffin.

“Star, send me one.” Llant watched an object materialize in the center of the table. “I’ll tell you where they came from later. But we own four, now.”

“Four what?” Wolfe stared at the damper box curiously. “What do you need to keep in a damper box?”

“Open it.” Llant passed her the code card.

Wolfe swiped the edge, drew in her breath as the lid popped up. “Spirit of space! Cut trilyth. You have four of these? Flawless?”

“Flawless. Precision cut. Pure trilyth.”

“We aren’t in trouble with anyone, are we?” Wolfe considered several wild explanations for Llant's possession of the crystals, and discarded them all. “These have to be artifacts.”

“No. But I hardly need to say this is restricted information. Korax gave them to me for a wedding gift. I gave one to Star, who is eager to modify her power structure. We'll give one to Sheila for use on Star Colony. I hope to sell one to Wherever, and keep one for emergencies.”

Wolfe shook her head. “I don’t think even Wherever will have the credit to purchase this. You realize what it’s worth.”

“And what it’s capable of.” Llant stared at the beautiful crystal. “We can’t afford not to sell it to Wherever.” She made a rueful face. “Priceless objects are sometimes difficult to dispose of profitably.”

“You'll make them a proposition,” Wolfe nodded. “He knew what he gave you?”

“He knew. I’ll have the full story later. He was obviously reluctant to discuss it anywhere there was the slightest possibility of surveillance.”

“You know how I feel about Korax,” Wolfe said slowly. “But I’m seeing Klingons in a different way lately.”

“I can only imagine,” Llant said.

“Tell me the whole story some day, when you know it. And I’m going to be facing enough teasing on Prime, without your jabs.”

“You can take it,” Llant said without pity. “Shaun is coming up shortly, I want you on the bridge. And, discreetly, I want Star on yellow until we’re home. Just a precaution. We haven’t carried the price of two planetary star fleets in our safe before.”

“Captain, Lady D’Arcy is asking permission to come aboard,” the com announced as Wolfe paused at the door.

“Permission granted. Escort her to my quarters.”

“I’ll be on the bridge,” Wolfe said. “Good trading.”

 

 _GORNU: A BARGAIN WITH WHEREVER_

Llant crossed to the replicator, ordered another cup and fresh pot of tea. Her door signaled as she placed them on the table. “Come.”

Shaun extended her hand. “Lagos always regretted this ship,” she said. “But I think he was pleased it accepted you.”

“I can never forget he made everything possible for me,” Llant acknowledged, briefly clasping Shaun’s fingers. “Tea?”

The woman folded her long legs under her, accepted a cup. “The use you’ve put her to is all to your own credit. Wherever knows your record.”

“Yes. Star would like to add your data base to hers. Wherever knows a lot about everyone,” Llant said. “Does your intelligence indicate Star Colony could use some credit right now?”

Shaun’s lips parted in a wintery smile. “Your expenditures have been extravagant. A young colony is an expensive proposition, especially when it appears you're prepared to go to extremes to fortify it. Five Swiss shield generators? We have only two.”

“But you have a large space fleet. I have a single ship. My colony must depend on supplemental means of protection.”

“Such as an alliance with the Klingons?”

Llant shook her head. “I am mated to a Klingon. I trust him, yet doubt if I will ever extend that trust to the high council. We're at peace right now, but history has shown how fleeting these quiet moments can be.”

“Wherever holds similar views.” Shaun looked around the sitting room. “So what business did you want to discuss with Wherever? Are you looking for work?”

“An agent, actually. I have something to sell, and prefer not to act for myself.”

“Why?” Shaun’s eyes were sharp. “Since when did you need an agent to represent your interests? What have you got to sell? Information?”

“Something more concrete, and valuable.” Llant lifted the damper box from beside her cushion, opened the lid. “A flawless piece of cut trilyth.”

Shaun stared, her fingers reached to stroke the smooth surface of the crystal. “Gornu. You know what this is worth.” She sat back, drank from her cup abstractedly. “Would you tell me where you got it if I asked?”

“It was a gift.”

Shaun began to laugh, humorlessly. “You’ve been the recipient of many priceless gifts in your short life. How do you do it?” She stared at Llant, sighed. “We would act as agent, but I’ll tell you straightforwardly, the board will want to purchase it for Wherever’s use. In fact, there are few we would care to deal with in a sale like this.”

“I know. I could think of several parties able to pay my price, but I was unwilling to trust an object of such potential power to them.”

“The Feds?”

“High on my list, although I'm reluctant to draw more attention to myself from that quarter.”

“You hoped we would buy it.” Shaun sat back, stared at the trilyth.

“Yes.” Llant poured more tea. “Wherever needs it.”

“I won’t deny it. Our infrastructure is expanding radically, construction is constant. That crystal would answer the power needs of half our planet. But can we afford it?”

“I think so. And I’ve given you the starting advantage, because you know I want to sell it to Wherever, and no one else.”

Shaun flexed her fingers, leaned forward, her voice like silk. “Well, then. What kind of a bargain were you thinking of?”


	7. Chapter 7

_GORNU: LIFE IS GOOD_

“Are you through working yet?”

Korax looked up from his slate, pushed away from his desk and crossed to greet her. He picked her up, kissed her slowly and deliberately.

“I don't think I'll ever take that for granted,” Llant said.

“I missed you. I don’t like not knowing --”

“If I’m going to come back?” She held his eyes, smoothed his hair away from his brow ridges. “You won’t get rid of me again.”

“And Wolfe? Did she beam down with you? Krill was abstracted all day.”

“I believe she’s giving him a tour of Star. Are you going to put me down, and shall we eat out, or in your quarters?”

“We’ll talk about food later.” He headed for the door. “First things first.”

They passed Arath in the corridor. He saluted, poorly suppressing his enjoyment of the sight.

“I sent Moc a message this morning,” Korax carried her through his rooms, set her on his bed. “He should respond by sometime tomorrow. I’m not really sure what to expect from him.”

“Star is on alert. We're prepared to face any negative reaction. You can both stay aboard her if you wish.”

“No, I have duties here until I'm relieved. We have contracts pending, and I need to personally finish the arrangements. It's still my embassy, for a little while.”

“You'll be sorry to leave.” Llant watched him strip off his clothing. “Are you sure you want to leave?”

“I'm proud of the work I've done, and feel responsible for the welfare of the staff here. But another will be appointed to take my place. I’ll find other work. With you.”

“I was feeling quite proud of Star Colony before this trip. It’s an ambitious undertaking, a colony. And we’ve a mixed group of citizens: representatives of 15 species living in accord. Individualists, for the most part, intelligent, deviant, erratic and wildly imaginative. Yet we’ve created a society that functions smoothly and works together. We’ve chosen to scream down a road the rest of space faring peoples travel slowly.” Llant laughed as he reached for her and began to stroke her ribs. “And the only dark spot in my life has been suddenly filled with light and joy. I don’t plan on trying to tame part of our society -- there will be conflict, and danger and fighting enough for the most unregenerate Klingon.”

“That's good, for it begins to look like you'll have your choice of all the unregenerate Klingons you choose to accept.” Korax sat down next to her and took her into his arms. “I received six requests today for release from service. My original crew wishes to go with me.”

Llant drew a deep breath. “You’re going to inundate me in Klingons.”

“Is the idea so alarming?” He kissed her throat. “Have you thought about children?”

“Have you?” she shivered. “Carey has been reading everything she could find, and Felice has been acting as a guinea pig – experimental medium –” she explained. “Ghast is not averse to fathering a Klingon-human child. The DNA is compatible, but gestation is complicated.”

“I’ll take your word for it. So it may be possible?”

“Oh, yes. Carey will figure it out.” She pushed him onto his back. "I love you, husband."

 

“Windows open.” Korax swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Cool evening air pushed into the room.

“It’s a beautiful night,” Llant said. “I’m hungry.”

“We could call Krill and Wolfe. We haven’t toured any Telli night spots, and I think I’d enjoy doing that with you.”

“Wrigley's remains a jewel in my memory,” she said. “We’ve got a lot of playing to catch up on.” She got out of bed, pulled her com stud from her tunic. “Gornu to ship.”

"It’s nearly finished!" Star answered, usually measured vocal tones rapid. "Shelia and I have done a superb job. I could probably travel halfway across the universe in a shipboard day! Are you nearly done down there? I want to fly!"

“Steady,” Llant laughed. “I’ve never heard you so excited, and since when did you start exaggerating reality? Morgan’s been a bad influence on you. I hope your weapons systems are similarly beefed up.”

"Well, yes. Although I can run rings around marauders! And we’ve got new skin growing on the bio-shell! It should be able to convert phaser energy to useable power. And I won’t have to disable the cloak to use my own phasers or transporter."

“I’m happy for you. Let me talk to Wolfe.” Llant waited, sat back next to Korax.

“Wolfe here.” She was slightly out of breath.

“Busy?”

“No. We were talking about dinner.”

“Beam down, we’ll go out. Dress up, I feel like celebrating.”

“We’ll be down soon.” Wolfe paused. “I guess I’m a married woman now.”

Llant smiled. “Life is good. Congratulations to both of you.”

 

“It might look like a dive, but the food is excellent.” Wolfe stood close to Krill, her eyes bright when she looked at him.

Llant and Korax followed them through the doorway to a quiet, smoky bar.

“The owner is Terran, the cook is Circian and the bartender is Betazoid. There are t’chak boards through there,” Wolfe pointed. “And chess players through there.”

“I feel at home already.” Llant looked around. “That booth, against the wall by the bar.”

“I heard you tell her to dress up,” Korax said against her ear. “So why are you both wearing abbreviated ship’s uniform?”

“Don’t you like it?” Llant swiveled to inspect her polished boots.

“If you bend over I will have to kill most of the males in this establishment,” he said genially.

Llant laughed. “Morgan designed these dress uniforms to poke fun at the Federation uniforms. They caught on with the crew. They do offer great freedom of movement and comfort.”

"Especially when bending over," Wolfe muttered. "Morgan," she added, as if that explained everything.

They slid into the booth, scrutinized the menu tablet. Llant frowned, waved at the bartender.

He raised his eyebrows, looked around the quiet bar. “Can I help you?” he called.

“Come here?”

“I don’t leave the bar,” he smiled, charmingly Betazoid. “Why don’t you come over here?”

Wolfe laughed and slid her hand along Krill’s arm. “He had to ask her. Stay put, Korax.”

Llant went to the bar. “Your menu,” she said, perching on a bar stool and leaning toward the barkeeper. “It’s not satisfactory.”

The Betazoid smiled. “In what way?”

“Let me explain.” Llant focused her entire attention on him. “My friend and I are celebrating a once in a lifetime event. My friend has just spoken the oath with her companion. Do you know what that means?”

The Betazoid’s face had changed. “Congratulations!” Tears dripped from his eyes. “You’re so lucky. Whatever we can do.”

“Who’s in the kitchen tonight? We don’t necessarily have to have human or Klingon food, but I want something that isn’t replicated.”

“I'll take care of it!" The tender abandoned his bar and left for the kitchen.

Wolfe grinned at Korax' expression. “We’ll have an interesting dinner. But Betazoid men are so easy.”

“And Klingons?” Krill traced her jawline.

“Klingons are so hard,” Wolfe managed to gasp before she and Krill began laughing helplessly.

"I'd say they were drunk, but I don't think they are," Korax said. "What's wrong with them?"

"Wolfe is giddy, Krill just seems to be that way naturally. You know him better, if you don't know how should I?" Llant slipped back into the booth.

Krill shook his head, recovering his voice. “Wolfe has been explaining her sense of humor. She is illustrating the technique of being a straight man.”

Wolfe groaned and covered her eyes.

“He and Morgan are going to appreciate each other.” Llant studied her companions with affection. “I took care of dinner. Shall we play t’chak until it’s ready?”

“Partners?” Krill stood. “What shall we wager?”

Wolfe led the way toward the board. “Don’t wager against her, you’ll lose.”

They threw knives for an hour, evenly matched in ability and competitiveness.

“She’s better than I am,” Krill admitted, resuming his seat. “Her marksmanship is superb. And I judge the two of you to be equals in this.”

“We’ve spent long hours on Star throwing knives, with no other entertainment,” Llant said. “It’s getting crowded in here, let’s sit down.”

They found two bottles at their table. “Blood wine, chardonnay.” Llant read the label. “Good wine.” She nodded thanks at the Betazoid. “Pour, Krill? That group across the bar -- Sha’let? and some humans. I thought the Terrans were dragging their feet over admitting Sha’let to the Federation.”

“There are always rumors,” Korax said thoughtfully. “And the Terrans seem to be hesitant over any new races sponsored by others for that recognition.”

“We’re a territorial people, damn near Klingon at times.” Llant drank some wine. “Sha’let may have come to space travel second-hand, but they’re a well developed society, with a lot to offer. It’s just all getting too enormous.”

Food began to arrive then, great platters of hot and cold appetizers.

“I was hungry.” Llant sampled a steaming cracker. “Not bad!” She waved at the bartender, and he blushed.

They ate and talked, Korax and Krill alternating as they recounted their years on Eev.

“It wasn’t until we saw you fighting in the Olympics that I finally believed him,” Krill said.

“The games were interesting,” Llant said. "But they made Ghast crazy."

“Glain wanted to take her and Ghast back to Quonos,” Wolfe added.

“But Ghast said a dead Klingon doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to.” Llant relaxed back against the booth cushions. “And he didn’t want to return to homeworld.”

Wolfe lifted her glass and stood. “Llant'Gornu. I started a new life with you once before, and have never regretted my choice. Tonight marks another such occasion. I wish you and your mate health, happiness, adventure. May you live in love, may you die in battle.”

Korax and Krill joined her standing, smashed their glasses together with a roar.

“I couldn’t improve on that toast.” Llant watched them, her eyes shining. “Now sit down and be a good example. A group of your men just came in.”

They saluted from across the room, then took a table by the Sha’let party.

Krill examined the beverage list as a waiter cleared most of the empty plates away. “Whiskey. Not replicated. I’m used to drinking it, thanks to years of practice with a friend.” The waiter returned with a dark bottle. Krill broke the seal, poured drinks. “Now, tell us about Ghast. Wolfe has told me you traveled one of the roads on D’sari. I never wished to join Shahar when I was young, but their training and traditions held an appeal. Tell me about it.”

Llant sat in the shelter of Korax’ arm, sipped her whiskey. “Imagine a ball of yellow dust, a road of gravel. Imagine running from morning to evening, pausing only for physical necessities and dueling . . .”

The bar grew busier, more crowded as she talked. Krill leaned forward over the table to hear every word. “It will be a honor to know him,” he said as she finally ended. “And congratulate him on his success training female warriors.”

“I’m eager to get you back to Star Colony. He’s needed some more Klingon companions.”

Krill looked at Korax. “Did they ask?”

Korax nodded. “I told her.”

“What would your razorfin say to mass desertion? Wouldn’t such a thing endanger the way he receives your resignations?” Gornu looked between them. “Truthfully, I think I’d better prepare the colony before I tried to import such a large number of warriors.”

“They would understand that reasoning,” Korax admitted. “If you were to agree to consider them as colonists, they could resign, one at a time, over the next year. That way they could be replaced, and our superiors not be unduly alarmed.”

“I think we can work something out.” Llant’s attention was drawn to the Klingon and Sha’let tables. “What’s going on over there?”

Voices were raised. A human and a Klingon faced each other, nose to nose.

“We’d better find out,” Krill stood, and Korax followed.

Llant watched them go. “Shall we?”

Wolfe tossed back her whiskey. “After you.”

“Warrior.” Krill’s authoritative voice interrupted a tirade of Klingon abuse. “Explain your behavior.”

The human snorted and turned his back on them.

“I don’t initiate stupid bar brawls!” It was Lyn, face dark with anger, eyes fierce. “They were making unacceptable comments about governor Gornu. She is the captain’s mate, and a warrior. They have no right --” He saw Korax and stopped. “Must I _ask permission_ to beat that human senseless?”

One of the Sha’let stood. “No need for hostilities. We were having a private conversation. Eavesdroppers are hardly entitled to comment.”

“In general, I would agree with that statement.” Llant stopped beside Krill. “But I recall a Sha’let proverb --” She spoke a few words that caused the Sha’let group to change color from their normal pale mauve to a deep rose.

“What’d she say?” The human male was back on his feet. “I told you what they say about her.”

“Why not tell me what they say?” Llant inspected him from toe to head, unimpressed. “Never mind, you look fairly ignorant.” She turned back to the Klingon group. “Some human males have an over-inflated sense of importance, and an under-inflated sense of self-worth. They bolster these deficiencies by belittling more successful forms of life. That’s not a game I’d expect the Sha’let to play, and one Klingon warriors don’t have any need for.”

“Insults are easy . . . but so, it’s said are you.” The man sneered at Llant. ”What kind of a woman chooses to bed males of any species but her own?”

“One with superior taste and intelligence." Wolfe pushed past them all. "If you’re representative of the male of my species, I’d rather bed a Kinter’in slug. Now, if your friends don’t remove you from my sight, _I’m_ going to beat you senseless. Fortunately, that won't take long, and I can follow up by kicking all their sorry asses.”

Two of the men stood and took the sputtering rabble-rouser by the arms. “Sorry. We’ll get him out of here,” one said, apologetically. "He just got dumped by his Telli girlfriend."

“I’m registering a complaint with the Terran ambassador,” Llant said. “The next time he pokes, something will poke back.”

“Lyn?” Krill stood beside him, one hand on his shoulder. “If it happens again, you can help her.”

Lyn’s face brightened. He nodded, saluted Llant and sat down.

“There's still a measure of antipathy between our races,” Korax observed. “Competition is pursued in broader, less defined areas.”

“Let’s get out of here. I want to go for a walk.” Llant paused to speak with the Betazoid in low tones. She rested her fingers on his hand. "Thank you. Everything was perfect."

He blushed brightly as she walked away.

“Gem,” Korax growled.

“Walk with me.” She took his arm, ignored his expression. “Krill, Wolfe tells me you're knowledgeable about fine nighttime walks on Tellis.”

“Indeed. Follow us.”

One moon sailed low in the sky as they walked past the Klingon compound into the wooded area beyond. “We could beam to Star for conversation, but this is better.”

“Here.” Krill led them onto an observation platform on the edge of the gorge. Mist crawled below in the darkness, and thousands of tiny lights dotted the far hills across from them. Thunder rolled distantly. The breeze from the gorge was cooler than the air in the woods, heavy with the smell of water and rich earth.

They sat on the platform floor. Llant pulled a flat case from her belt, opened it and sat it between them.

“Privacy screen?” Krill examined the wafer-thin object. “Nice.”

Llant’s eyes touched each one of them for a moment, then searched the sky. “Prime will be like this some day. For our children.” She felt Korax’ arm draw her close, relaxed against him.

“I did some trading today. Star Colony has added a yacht-class Far Ranger to its list of assets. We’ll have to pick it up at Wherever.”

“Those are nice ships.” Wolfe stared at her captain for a moment, then stood and began an exercise series the Klingons recognized.

Llant laughed at their expressions. “It’s become second nature. I’ve even caught Morgan doing it. She’s trying to follow my mind, she wonders what I’ve arranged with Wherever. Ghast has been screaming at us for the last five years to learn the disciplines, and some of my crew have listened to him.”

“It’s a good way to release tension.” Wolfe finished her stretching and went to stand by the near rail. “Does he know how much our lives have changed because of him?”

Llant poked Korax. “She means you. She means Ghast, too. He's a good teacher, but would have had no students if we’d never met. The ship is for you, and Krill if he’ll agree. I know you’re going to need more than homes on Star Colony. You’re going to need purpose. When Star and Sheila get done with the Far Ranger, you should have a craft that could stare down a warbird, if need arose.”

“It’s more than I expected.” Korax’ eyes followed a wisp of cloud.

Wolfe turned, surveyed the group on the platform. “Llant -- they don’t understand. I know that even better than I did before, by instinct. Klingons walk a line between life and death, and a step to either side is philosophically acceptable. The vision you hold inside, they can’t imagine.”

Llant stood. She walked to her friend and gave her a brief hug. “They will. Sit down and relax. I’d like to speak with Veriand tomorrow, and the Circians.”

Wolfe returned to her seat beside Krill. “I follow, mon capitan. Now shut up, and sit down. It’s a beautiful evening, and I just got married.”

“She’s my wisest advisor.” Llant laughed, held out her hand to Korax. “Let’s leave them alone under the moon.”

 

“What did she mean? The vision you hold inside, we can’t see?”

Llant rolled to the side of the bed, curled with her back against the wall. “I suppose she meant the vision I hold of Star Colony. The future I hope it grows to meet. The zenith of human philosophy is – life. The zenith of Klingon philsophy is death with honor. You and I must bridge those two pinnacles.

“Do you realize, some day our new home could stand between the most powerful of the space faring cultures. We can be representative of the strengths of all the people Star Colony welcomes.”

“That is an ambitious vision.” Korax watched her face in the dim light. “I've changed.”

She followed the leap of thought. “I know. So have I. And I've answered the question that most haunted me in the years we were separate.” She smiled into his eyes, a secret smile. “Can you imagine the question, my husband?”

“A quesion I knew the answer to the first time I did this.” Korax took her into his arms and kissed her.

 

 _KORAX: MOC, RESIGNED_

Krill paced before the windows. “The contracts are signed with the Ronnt?”

“They are.” Korax looked up from his desk. “Stop that.”

“I can’t help it. Let’s go to the gym and fight.”

“Page one of the warriors-third, or Lyn. I’m sure one of them needs a workout.” Korax pushed his slate away. “Why the excess energy?”

“I don’t know.” Krill sat down. “I want to be off Tellis with no incident.” The words came out in a rush.

“Where’s Wolfe?”

“At a conference function with Gem.”

Korax frowned at the nickname. “Page her anyway. They talk too much. Wolfe will be glad of a break.”

“How can you be so --”

“Calm?” Korax looked at his friend. “I’m not. But I’m trying to get consulate business done.”

“Incoming communication from the Meagarah.” Arath’s voice interrupted them.

Krill held his eyes. Nodded.

“Ayiah. Put it through.”

“Kendal. It is Mor, and I bring Moc with me. We will be in orbit in an hour, I hope you're prepared to answer a few questions.”

 

Moc stood in front of the windows and looked out at Tellis.

“Mor is something of a disappointment to me. He’s dependable, but his imagination is limited.” Moc turned, his eyes sharp as he inspected Korax. He took the seat in front of the desk. “Do you know you are the only non-family member I have taken any interest in -- in the last 50 years? And you’ve repaid that interest in extraordinary fashion.”

Korax sat behind his desk, wary of his superior. “I appreciate that, captain.”

“Do you?” Moc’s eyes appraised the room. “I'm reluctant to admit this, but it is solely due to you that the house of Morech holds the position it does today. You have enriched our family accounts, prestige, and my personal influence. And no one but me knows the extent.” Moc’s eyebrow arched sharply. “So. The answer to the riddle is answered at last.”

“Captain?”

“Arath is your man, and a good warrior. But there are others Mor has communication with.”

“Not --”

“Your first crew? No.” Moc shook his head. “They are loyal and honorable to excess. Do you wonder I came as fast as I did?”

“Two resignations of ranking officers from one post? I expected someone to materialize fairly quickly, if not under two planetary days.”

Moc nodded, teeth bared. “I’d like to meet her.”

Korax stood. “Why? Because she is _sheld’kaj_?”

“You don’t know? She is no longer _sheld’kaj_ – she is _och’kaj_. Shahar have done this thing.”

“Enemy warrior, but not trophy.” Korax looked to his patron. “I don’t think she knows.”

“It was recent.” Moc bared his teeth again. “Answer.”

Korax touched his panel. “Gem? I need you in my office.”

 

Korax stood as the exterior door sounded. “Come.”

Llant entered. “Yes?”

“He called on my account.” Moc stood and faced her.

Llant looked between them. “You must be Moc.”

“You must be Llant’Gornu.” Moc snorted. “It will amuse you to know the lengths I went to in investigating your lover’s past. As it will amuse Korax to know the failure of the high council’s information system.”

“Koloth was a sneaky bastard.” Llant stood beside Korax’ desk, one hand on his arm. “I don’t think you give him his due.”

Moc nodded. “I give him his due. His arrangements were well-crafted. And now? Kendal requests release from the service. And Krill as well, you’d take him with you? Is it true, what I’ve heard about him?”

Llant’s eyebrows raised. “If you refer to the fact he has a human wife, yes. My first officer, not a woman known for viewing warriors with appreciation, is his mate.”

“It was a surprise to us, too,” Korax translated.

“I’m sorry to let them go, Captain Gornu.” Moc studied her. “But as I can find no compelling reason to force them to remain in service, I will. And perhaps the Meagarah will be welcome at Star Colony in the future?”

Llant nodded slowly. “Korax has told me you are a good at business, and business propositions are always welcome at Star Colony.”

Moc pulled a slate from his tunic. “The matter of the other pending resignations disturbs me. You must realize I cannot permit this number of warriors to resign at one base. Homeworld will soon know about the loss of Ambassadors here, and the reason. I will be shouted at, briefly.”

“Release Arath now; the rest can consider their intentions, and reapply. After a new Ambassador takes over, it's possible they may eventually change their minds,” Korax said.

“I don’t think you realize the loyalty your first crew has shown.” Moc stood. “But this is an acceptable solution. Arath’s age will allow him to legitimately retire. The rest we will deal with later. Call Krill.”

Llant touched her badge. “Wolfe? Bring Krill.” She watched Moc wait. “You’re going to assume Korax’ responsibilities on Tellis?”

“Briefly.” Moc said. “It’s an attractive post, but too far removed from Fleissa. After I evaluate progress here, I have a promising cousin the council thinks of with favor.”

The door opened. Wolfe followed Krill into the office.

“You won’t need the weapon.” Moc nodded sharply at Wolfe. “His request has been approved.” He examined Wolfe with interest. “You have surprised me, Krill.”

Krill shrugged, returned Moc’s stare.

“And I don’t think this will be the last time the warriors in this room surprise me.”

 

 _WOLFE: WE'LL DEAL WITH WHAT COMES NEXT_

“Arath is in Ghast’s old quarters." Wolfe’s fingers flew over her slate. “The Meagarah has gone.”

“And Korax' and Krill’s few belongings are out of the embassy.” Llant stood by the viewport. “I hope --”

“Accept it. We’ll deal with what comes next together.”

“Of course, counselor.”

Wolfe made a rude noise. “You’ll see Veriand today?”

“Yes, then we can return home. I spoke with the Terrans this morning. They’re rushing the shield generator order for us. They may be able to get them to Tellis by the time we’re returning from Wherever.”

“The colony directors should be pleased.”

“They should be ecstatic. We can use the funds we’d earmarked for the generators on something else on that long, long list Sheila keeps amending.” Llant sighed. “You’ll have to build now.”

“I’m glad I waited. Krill can help plan it.” She could hear the excitement, anticipation and pure joy welling over into her voice. "We'll build near Ghasthaus."

Llant laughed. “He doesn't understand that's a joke. And speaking of Krill, I think I’ll get him in the gym. I have time before my appointment. Unless you’d like the practice?”

“Go ahead. I have to return a call to the Altassi ambassador.” Wolfe waited until the door opened. "Ask him about the opera he's writing, if you need to work up a little extra aggression."

"Opera?" Llant looked back over her shoulder, horrified. "He isn't."

"Oh yes." Wolfe watched Llant's face, enjoying the moment. " _Sheld'kaj Gornu eyt Korax_."

" _Klem’shak_ ," Llant growled. "I'm going to kill him."


	8. Chapter 8

**STAR COLONY**

They materialized in front of Star Colony's apartments.

“These are used for temporary housing, and guest quarters,” Llant said. “Arath will be living here for a while. Wolfe has rooms here, too.”

The Klingons looked at the stark landscape, touched by green pockets below jutting cliffs. Rock rose in dramatic backdrop, interrupted by the low apartments. Several dwellings perched on the cliffs, jeweltones and vibrant earthy colors glowing against grey stone. The air seemed thin, and was cold to breathe.

“But first,” Llant’s look embraced her companions, betraying sudden nervousness. “Ghast is waiting.”  
She led the way through along the edge of the colony square. Several people waved, but no one approached them.

“Nice fountain,” Krill said. “Simple geometrics, native building materials.”

“But it compels further exploration?” Llant nodded. “Kion designed it. He also designed the underground aquedome that holds most of the colony’s water supply. He has developed into a more-than competent engineer and builder.”

The trail swerved steeply up the east flank of the cliffs. They could see the low, curving lines of the front of the home from below.

“It looks like a Klingon dwelling,” Arath rumbled.

“It is.” Llant stopped in front of the door, touched the signal. The door opened at once.

“Llant.” Felice was conventionally dressed, for once. Her eyes were bright with interest, and she stared over Llant’s shoulder.

“Layered up for a formal occasion?” Llant teased. She could see Miera hovering a short distance inside.

“He’s waiting.” Felice gestured them to enter. “In the courtyard.”

Ghast stood by the outdoor stone table. He watched Llant as she came toward him.

The Klingons stopped, automatically, several feet away from the old warrior. Llant moved to his side.

“So, _thari_.” Ghast’s eyes were almost gentle as he examined her face. “Shaitan is still with you.”

“Yes, teacher.” Llant’s voice was low, her words directed so only he could hear them. “I part with him reluctantly, if only for a night, old warrior.”

“Females do not dictate male ritual, _thari_. Felice has already been nipping at me.” Ghast growled, but his eyes were dancing. “You could remain, and fetch food and drink when it is required.”

“I don’t think you’d like that. Felice enters into her role with more success than I could. Where’s Kion?”

“He'll be here soon. Now, introduce me, then leave us.”

Llant stepped away. “Ghast, this is my mate: Korax, son of Relcah. This warrior is Arath, son of Gurn.” She gestured to Wolfe to continue.

“I present my mate, Krill, son of Deget.”

Ghast held out his hands. “I am Ghast, son of Ghain. I welcome you to my home. We will sit, and talk.” He turned, roared toward the house. “Wives!”

“Our signal for retreat,” Llant said to Wolfe. They walked around the house, back down the trail. Kion saw them, waved, and jogged past.

“Five Klingons.” Wolfe said thoughtfully. “Just what does Ghast have in mind for them?”

Llant laughed. “He calls it _shaq’enal_ \-- as far as I could get him to describe it, it’s a combination of bachelor party, executive conference and territory marking.”

Wolfe began to laugh.

Llant spared her a dirty look. “Your sense of humor has devolved recently.”

“You have to stop taking everything so seriously. You should be happier.”

“I am happy. I’m just not giddy.” Llant slowed as she saw the group in the square. “Morgan, Poppy ... what’s going on?”

“Human female ritual.” Morgan’s smile was dreamy. “Welcome home. We’re giving the two of you a wedding shower.”

Llant looked at Wolfe, who shrugged helplessly.

“Come on, you’re both warriors,” Morgan continued. “Be brave. We’ll have a nice party while the Klingons are away.”

 

 _GHAST: I CAUTION YOU_

Felice set the pitchers and stoneware tumblers on the table. Ghast swatted her as she fussed with a tray of cold sandwiches.

“I will call if I want you.”

She left swiftly, with a muttered suggestion he do something physically impossible.

“Kion, pour wine. Korax, you will walk with me.” Ghast stood. “This trail is part of an exercise route that you may find challenging.”

They hiked up the trail in silence. Ghast turned finally, looked down at his house, the men in the courtyard. He sat on a boulder and gestured over the valley.

“Star Prime. My home. I long ago passed the point where this was a strange idea.”

Korax leaned against a larger rock. “Six years, she said.”

“It seems much longer. I have done as much of note in those six years as I did in the 30 previous to them.” Ghast turned his eyes from the valley. “Do you intend to stay with her?”

“The rest of my life.” Korax met his piercing stare.

“She is my pupil, my sister, my daughter. She is the greatest fighter I have ever trained, and has the heart of Kahless. And you are central to her happiness -- so I caution you, treat her with the respect, honor and love she deserves.”

“I understand.” Korax nodded. “You are the elder here, we answer to you. Apart from that, she is my heart. I won't be parted from her again.”

“From what she has told me, you take our honor seriously. I marvel you could have left her, but that part of your lives is behind you. Honor has been satisfied, life continues. You are very welcome, Korax, son of Relcah.”

Korax nodded. “I thank you for the training you gave her body, the protection you gave her spirit.”

Ghast heaved himself off the boulder. “Let’s join the others. Arath looked like a warrior who could make short work of a pitcher of blood wine. Felice has threatened to cut us off after her household stock runs dry. She is human, and hard-headed about such matters.”

Korax looked at him sideways. “And how do you keep control of a human wife?”

“Are you serious? If you want to control a wife, marry a Circian. Miera does whatever I tell her without resorting to sarcasm and commentary.” Ghast met Korax’ eyes, grinned. “Of course, she is my second wife. In truth, I would not part with Felice -- or try to change her -- for a match with the emperor’s sister.”

“Shaitan’s luck,” Korax murmured as the entered the courtyard. “It has touched us all.”

Krill raised a mug, gestured to his friend. “Join us. I’ve been telling Kion about building the embassy on Tellis. He wants to see some of the vidpix.”

Ghast took a seat, looked around the table. He filled a mug, held it into the air. “To Star. May we live with dignity, strive with honor, die in battle!”

Klingons roars filled the air, then the smashing of crockery against the paving stones.

 

 _GORNU: MORNING AFTER_

Gornu was awakened by her door signal. She realized she was still fully clothed, and her head hurt. Bright light fell through the skylights, and from the shadows she realized it was late morning.

Kion and Korax stood waiting on her porch. Kion smiled when he saw her, left without speaking.

“Come inside. It’s far too bright out there.”

Korax followed her into the house.

“They had a party for us.”

Korax held up a hand. “You don’t need to explain. I know we have a lot to speak of, but we can do so later. I want to stand under a shower for several minutes, then get into bed with you -- and sleep.”

She laughed. “This way, my husband.”

When Llant woke again, the exterior light was soft, fading toward twilight. Korax was still sleeping. She sat up carefully and watched him. He stirred after a minute, opened his eyes and blinked several times.

"You're on Star Colony, and I'll bet you have a headache." Llant smiled, stood and went to a replicator outlet. “Morning beverage, two.” She carried the mugs back to the bed, offered one to Korax. “Drink this, it’s Carey’s mixture for mornings after parties.”

Korax sat up, tasted the drink. “Not bad.”

“Did you and Ghast ...?”

Korax put the mug aside and reached for her. “Come here. You are annoyingly inquisitive, and I love you.” He buried his face in her hair. “Ghast is a great warrior. We have acknowledged his status as elder. Indeed, a warrior with such prowess in battle, success in training, and fortitude in his personal life deserves great respect.”

Llant laughed. “Felice and Miera are good wives. Did Felice yell at you -- about 2 or 3 in the morning?”

His chest rumbled. “I hope you will never become so excited by minor property damage.”

Llant drew a deep breath, her throat tightening. “You’re here. It’s still a little unreal. When I built this house, I never hoped to see you here.”

“I'm with you, and you will have years to talk at me. Why would you wear clothing in bed . . .?”

 

 _KION: SHAHAN CONFIRMS SHAHAR_

“Now!” They heaved the stone table top back into place with grunts of exertion.

“Exactly how did that come off?” Kion wiped his hands on his tunic.

“I’m not sure.” Ghast sat down heavily on a bench. “But it’s back. They're all home?”

“Arath is settled at the apartments. Krill and Korax are with their ladies.”

“And Poppy has been calling Felice, so you need to go and calm her. Thank you for your assistance.”

Kion nodded. “I enjoyed it.”

Ghast winced, and squinted his eyes. “I’m glad they’re here. You could benefit from the company of normal warriors. That’s the first time I’ve been able to get you drunken enough to sing. The more I see of Shahan training, the more I appreciate being Shahar.”

Kion grinned. “Shahar would ask something else of Shahan?”

“Don’t practice on me, warrior.” Ghast growled. “They will be valuable members of the colony.”

“Since you won’t ask for my assessment -- I agree. They have already made this commitment, here.” Kion touched his chest and temple. “Even the old warrior. His tie is to Korax, but his mind is sharp, and surprisingly flexible.”

“Shahan confirms Shahar.” Ghast laughed. “Go to your lady, now. I see Felice lurking in the kitchen, and I need some sleep.”

“Ghast.” Kion paused, searched for the words. “You watched Krill very closely. You're worried about Wolfe.”

Ghast’s breath exploded in an expressive sound. “Sa. He has been _don’hel_ all his adult life.”

“The bond is complete.” Kion’s face was serious. “I like him. He is clever and open. And he loves her.” The young Klingon began to smile, and saw a wry expression of comprehension in Ghast’s eyes when their gazes met. "You could have asked him, I did."

"Shahan." Ghast shrugged. "What did he say?"

"He said love for his mate Shieth did not occur because of external, gender-based factors -- those were just a bonus. Krill told me he loved Shieth because of who and what he was." Kion shrugged expressively. "Although he did say he would rather mount a n'Flzz than touch a Klingon female intimately."

"When during the evening did you have this conversation?" Ghast asked.

"After Felice threw the bucket of water at us." Kion saw the minute relaxing of Ghast's shoulders and knew he had eased the old warrior's mind. “They are extraordinary individuals, these females she has gathered around her. And Gornu . . . as warriors we have been constantly reminded it is the present victory that must fill heart and mind. The future is an intangible with which we should not concern ourselves. How different her philosophy is; yet it does not discard the way of the warrior, only builds upon it.”

“Humans are obsessed with the future, and as different as it is from the Klingon vision, I see some merit in their viewing from afar.” Ghast’s eyes twinkled as Felice came to stand outside the kitchen doorway. “Go, now.”

 

Llant took her seat at the table in the front of the auditorium. Wolfe and Poppy were already seated, waiting for her. The room was full of colonists, talking quietly between themselves. A rustle of anticipation swept the crowd as she activated the slate she had placed on the table terminal.

“Welcome.” Llant’s eyes traveled over the assembled faces. She smiled at the row of dark, bearded faces toward the rear of the room. “A handful of our members are attending via computer link, but the rest of Star Colony is present. It is my great pleasure to present this report on the state of our colony.

“Financial transactions for the last year are recorded and available for your information. You’ll see we spent a lot of credit, but we also made a lot. I still have the requisition lists from each department head, and if you are concerned about any single request, contact me.

“We are ahead of schedule on housing construction. Those of you who are waiting in the apartments should be able to have your own homes by the end of this year.

“The hydrohouses are in production. You may have already noticed an increase in the availability of fresh fruit and vegetables. Trishallah has begun plantings of a strain of Siberian triticale that should be able to grow without special protection.

“Star Colony has welcomed the birth of eight children this year, and Dr. Carey indicates this statistic may be doubled next year. Overall health of the colony has been excellent.

“With the aquadome full, and the installation of the Altassi plumbing system, our community wide sanitary facilities are fully operational -- and I understand there have been swimming parties in the dome.

"A new Far Ranger starship has been added to our assets, and two more shield generators are being installed in the next few days."

Llant looked out over the faces of her friends, old and new. "We have met every major goal in our founding charter. It's time to begin talking about, and planning for, our future."

They were on their feet, clapping and cheering, hugging each other. Across the room, she met Korax' eyes. The Klingons around him were howling with the rest of the colonists.

Whatever future they decided to work toward, Llant already knew it would be magnificent.


End file.
